Dead or Alive: The Art of Kombat :: Prologue
by GamerJay
Summary: MK/DOA Crossover. In the wake of the Shirai Ryu ninja known as Scorpion's death; his former rivals, the Mugen Tenshin, take in the very last survivor of his now dead clan: His own newborn son. Years later, the Mugen Tenshin finds itself, among many others, thrust into the unenviable position as the Defenders of Earthrealm.
1. Among the Ashes

_**A/N:**__ Special thanks to RealRemainder for proofreading this first chapter._

_Chapter Version 3: Edits made.  
Changed protagonists name to 'Jubei Hasashi'_

(MK)

"Shiden-sama, surely there cannot be anyone left now."

"I refuse to believe that, Kenji."

Standing atop the cliff side accompanied by his fellow ninja of the Mugen Tenshin – otherwise known as the _Divine Phantom in the Mist_, the white haired man grimly overlooked the burning village of their once neighbouring rivals, the Shirai Ryu – the Well Flow White Style. So soon that their villages had finally achieved peace with each other and had agreed on the _only_ way to cement it, that this calamity befell them.

Shiden frowned when he immediately suspected the Shirai Ryu's _other_ rivals.

"Could it be the Lin Kuei?" another Mugen Tenshin ninja voiced his thoughts.

"That's not important right now!" Shiden exclaimed as he suddenly took priority. "We must see if Hasashi's family is still alive."

Each in a swirl of ninpo energy the Mugen Tenshin teleported, or flickered, off the cliff…

(MK)

…and reappearing just within the burning remains the Shirai Ryu village, now being introduced to the grisly sights within. Men, women and children – their bodies or just pieces of them, strewn about all over; nailed to the trees or impaled upon stakes arranged in groups of four that dotted all around the village. Shinden felt his left eye twitch, his training and his long years preventing him from breaking down at the sight of children not being spared such grisly fates.

"This…cannot be the Lin Kwei!" the same ninja replied, after swallowing the bile back down, never in his life ever bearing witness to such carnage. "T-They've…they'd never…!"

Shiden shook his head, gritted his teeth and composed himself.

"Spread out!" he ordered. "Any survivors…FIND THEM!"

"Hai!"

The Mugen Tenshin ninja flickered out of sight, leaving Shiden standing there. He spun in the direction of the Shirai Ryu's Kashira's residence were and took off towards it, where he noticed the clouds above were beginning to gather. A storm would soon be upon them and it would make the journey back to his village more difficult.

'Fitting,' he thought grimly. 'Only on _such_ a day a storm gathers.'

Bouncing off a nearby wall he reached up and landed on the nearest rooftop, traversing the other rooftops towards the large walled estate that served as the clan chief's residence. Landing within it's walls, he raised his left hand to shield himself from the heat.

"HASASHI-SAN!" Shiden called out.

He then heard what he thought was an infant crying. He entered the main building leaping _through_ it's burning but still intact sliding doors, rolling and landing in the centre of the room. Getting up and running with such speed he previously thought he was never capable of he quickly navigated the burning, winding halls of the residence until he reached the family's private wing. He grimaced as he visibly struggled not to pass out from the heat.

Kicking the sliding door down he was confronted by the grisly sight of…

"Kana!"

…a long black-haired woman in a grey kimono and with a rose embedded in her locks lying face down in a pool of her own blood, a sword sticking out of her back. Shiden appeared horrified.

'Where's Hanzo?!' he thought as he suddenly became enraged. 'Why isn't he here? His own wife and child…_child_?'

He looked around, frantically.

'I heard Jubei!'

He then heard sharp wailing and he turned back towards the corpse. He stepped towards it, then around to she had been shielding an infant boy that would not have lasted for much longer amongst the heat of the flames growing more violent around them. Shiden quickly, yet gently, pried him from his mother's hands. He then spared the woman one last glance before he flickered out of the building in time for it to collapse upon itself.

He appeared outside the residence cradling the baby in his arms, many of his ninja already waiting for him. They were startled to see him with a baby.

"Is that…?"

Shiden nodded, before he asked. "Anyone else?"

"No," one of the Mugen Tenshin spoke for the other followed by a headshake. "No mercy for anyone, not even the children."

Shiden looked down at the infant still crying in his arms.

"Let us be away from here," Shiden ordered. "We'll track Hasashi down later."

They then flickered out of existence; Shiden's last thought being…

'And find out whoever is behind this!'

(MK)

To the south of the Shirai Ryu a mile away there was the village of the Mugen Tenshin. Both clans existed within the same mountainous region of Miyama, and they had repeatedly contested over settlement of the region; coming to blows many times over a period of several hundred years following the Shirai Ryu's sudden, almost unexplained arrival in Japan. At least until a month ago when the kashira, or chief ninja, of Mugen Tenshin and Shirai Ryu, Shiden and Hasashi Hanzo respectively, agreed that since _both_ clans were still standing after centuries of conflict it was both providence and proof that they had fought enough.

And it was agreed that there was only one definitive way to ensure peace between the clans. And Ayame, Shiden's wife of many years, kept contemplating it over and over in her head as she gently placed their beautiful baby daughter, Kasumi, into her bassinet. The brown-haired, brown-eyed young woman stared out the window towards the growing storm clouds, silently praying for her husband's safe return and whatever fate had befallen the Shirai Ryu had turned out to be untrue.

"Has something happened to my little brother, Ayame-sama?"

She turned around to see her brother-in-law, Raidou, with his arms crossed leaning against the doorway leading into Kasumi's room. He was a large, bearded man whose muscled physique appeared impractical for a ninja, but he nonetheless garnered a reputation his natural talent in the martial arts, and for his sheer brutality labelling him as a 'demon.'

"Raidou?" Ayame begun, confused by his statement.

"It usually takes little over a quarter of an hour to be at the Shirai Ryu village and back here, correct?" Raidou explained. "It's been over an hour."

"Something _must_ have happened, then," Ayame nodded.

Raidou turned towards the bassinet, smirking darkly.

"I would hate for my niece to have to grow up without her father."

"She won't."

Raidou turned his head towards the hallway to see Shiden standing there, a little worse for wear and holding a bundle in his arms. Briefly frowning at his older brother, Shiden stepped past him and into the room towards his wife.

"Anata," Ayame greeted her husband, stepping away from the bassinet, shocked to see his sweating, slightly singed form and was quick to embrace him, careful not to disturb the bundle he was carrying.

"Ototo," Raidou referred to his younger brother with thinly-veiled disdain as he watched him affectionately return his wife's embrace. "I take it the scout's report was true, then?"

"It was," Shiden replied, bitterly. "The Shirai Ryu has been destroyed."

Raidou snorted with ill-humour, "Heh…really?"

Ayame's gasped lightly as Shiden gently removed the wrapped cloth around the last remaining Shirai Ryu infant, revealing his peaceful, sleeping face. Raidou's smirk faded, where he proceeded to scowl at it.

"Is…is that?" she dared ask. "_Jubei_?"

Shiden nodded solemnly. Ayame downcast her eyes, sadly.

"His mother, Kana?" she then dared ask, emotion causing her to stutter a bit.

The clan head shook his head and replied sombrely, "There was nothing left of the Shirai Ryu but fire and corpses. And there was no way I was going to just leave him there."

Raidou chuckled darkly, "Of course _not_."

Ayame looked at the baby boy. She then gradually begun to smile sadly and gently take the Shirai Ryu infant from her husband and cradled him in her arms. Shiden and Raidou watched curiously as she begun to gently rock him. Shiden couldn't keep the smile off his face while his older brother just crossed his arms and looked away, rolling his eyes impatiently.

"Ayame?" Shiden affectionately referred to his wife.

"Well, Jubei was going to join our family anyway," she said, briefly glancing over at her still sleeping daughter before looking back down at the Shirai Ryu's last son. "And I always preferred that they should be introduced sooner rather than on _the_ day."

Shiden nodded, "Yes."

Raidou snorted, "You really think the rest of the Masters will accept a Shirai Ryu _demon_ to actually be living amongst them?"

Shiden frowned and turned his head towards his brother, "You really believe that _superstitious_ rot? I will not deny _anyone_ a place in the clan, their origins notwithstanding. There was a reason why we had sought an alliance with the Shirai Ryu instead of continuing to remain rivals…"

"Spare me," Raidou growled, dismissively waving his hand. "We should have wiped their cursed existence out years ago. I say we either end it's pitiful existence right now or dump it on the Hajin Mon, let Genra deal with it…"

Jubei suddenly wailed out loud at the tone of Raidou's voice; Ayame glared over at Raidou, silencing him, before cooing gently down at the boy before he could wake the girl up

"Let's take this someplace else, _onii-san_," Shiden addressed his older brother, hissing that last part out.

Raidou shrugged, Shiden brushed past him and out of the room. Raidou followed suit, before briefly pausing and glancing over at Ayame, whose attention was drawn to the boy in her arms, giving her a rather perverse smirk. She looked up, and he was gone. He looked down at boy in her arms and smiled at the sight of him…like a mother.

'How can the Shirai Ryu be called demons?' she thought. 'They look human like the rest of us.'

She noticed a tuft of black hair on Jubei's head.

"_Just_ like your father," she spoke quietly to him.

And that his eyes were a deep jade green.

"And you have your mother's eyes."

Her eyes then darted towards the doors, and she smiled.

"I know you're there, Hayate."

She heard him sigh, followed by footsteps and his small outline through the rice door. He revealed himself to be a brown-haired, brown-eyed seven-year old boy.

He appeared guilty, "I-I overhead father and uncle…"

"It's alright, Hayate," Ayame said. "Come here, I want to introduce you to someone."

Hayate's eyes lit up when he realised that Kasumi was still in her bassinet, that his mother was holding _another_ baby. He quietly stepped over to her, Ayame adjusting herself and lowering Jubei so that Hayate can see him.

"Who is he?" Hayate asked.

"This is Hasashi Jubei," Ayame introduced him, warmly. "Or just _Gen."_

Jubei turned his quiet gaze towards Hayate, the heir to Mugen Tenshin smiling back at him as he knelt.

"Where are his mother and father?"

Ayame downcast her eyes sadly, "They are gone."

"Gone?"

He saw the sadness in her eyes, and immediately understood. He downcast his eyes, saddened by that knowledge.

"What's going to happen to him?" Hayate asked.

"He'll be staying with us," Ayame replied.

"You mean…he'll be mine and Kasumi's brother?" Hayate asked, already thinking about what it would be like to have a younger brother, but mostly _weary_ of it.

Ayame appeared pensive, "In a way. As part of our clan."

She then stretched a hand and caressed the left side of Hayate's puzzled face.

"Would you like him to be _your_ brother? He will need someone he can look up to, to teach him how to be a good ninja, and to be a good person. And I can't imagine anyone else other than you."

Hayate mouth was agape slightly at his mother's declaration of him as a role-model. He smiled and nodded.

"Ok, mother."

Ayame and Hayate looked up to see Shiden return. Standing there in the doorway he smiled down at him, Raidou notably absent.

"Raidou?" Ayame queried.

His smile faded, "I reminded him who the chief was."

Ayame nodded, visibly relieved, "And your decision?"

Shiden appeared thoughtful, glancing over at his daughter Kasumi, "I'm deciding whether to allow him to be brought up within this house or to hand him over to the Hajin Mon. Either way he will eventually be trained as a servant of the clan, and quite possibly as a personal guard for Kasumi. That way they…"

He paused, as if trying to find the right words. He noticed that Hayate appeared alarmed. The Hajin Mon had always unsettled his oldest child, especially their master Genra.

"…they will always be close to one another."

Saddened, Ayame asked, "Should we tell him of his parents, his clan?"

Shiden downcast his eyes pensively, both his wife and his son's eyes fixed on his waiting for an answer.

"Do _you_ think so?"

Ayame rocked Jubei gently and stated, "He will be owed that much."

Suddenly the sound of running footsteps on wooden floorboards were heard before one of the guards stopped in front of the door, panting and drawing the family's attention.

"Shiden-sama…" the guard gasped. "L-Lin Kuei…is approaching the mountain path."

The grandmaster stood up, his hand reflexively clenching into fists. Hayate stood up as well, moving close to Ayame's side.

"What?" Ayame sounded panicked.

"T-they're demanding the _last_ of the Shirai Ryu! _**Sektor**_ leads them!"

(MK)

At least two dozen of the Lin Kuei's most deadly warriors were positioned within the largest pathways leading into the mountain and towards the village proper. Leading them was a Chinese man whose black haired was arranged in a short pony tail, and whose brown eyes appeared to be locked in a shallow, deadly gaze; he was wearing a black combat suit with light shoulder armour with a red sash running vertically and was topped off with a medallion bearing the symbol of the Lin Kuei. And he was quick to redirect towards the spot several years ahead of him where Shiden and several other Mugen Tenshin ninja flickered in. To the young man's surprise, they were not armed for battle, wherein he and his fellow Lin Kuei were armed and ready for war.

And for effect, it began to rain.

Shiden bowed politely towards the young man, "Sektor-san."

"This is not a social call, Shiden-_sama,_" Sektor stated, barely disguised contempt behind the suffix. He then smirked, "Though, if you are celebrating the death of Hasashi and that of his damned clan you will find the Lin Kuei pleasant company _this_ day."

The revelation that Hanzo too was dead down hard on Shiden, however he refused to let it show, "We mourn them _this_ day. However they have been honoured by us taking in the last of them."

"And you are harbouring a fugitive of the Lin Kuei, Shiden," Sektor scowled. "Our Grandmaster has declared that in order to avoid animosity between our clans you must hand over the last of the Shirai Ryu and we will judge him ourselves."

Shiden just stood there, where he blinked a few times.

"Must this child pay for his ancestors' crimes committed centuries ago?" Shiden questioned, raising his voice.

The Lin Kuei all tensed up. Sektor balled his hands into fists.

"Their legacy must end, even _you_ must agree," Sektor continued, voice growing more discontented by the second. "You lost many of your own people to them in the past."

"That was _long_ ago, Sektor-san," Shiden replied calmly, which served to infuriate the Chinese assassin. "We know how to bury grudges. Obviously your _father_ does not, and look at how well that has served him and the rest of your order so far."

He paused, taking the time to read Sektor's face and body movements.

"The Shirai Ryu _clan_ is dead, _that_ we agree on," Shiden continued. "The child, belonging to no clan, is no threat to you. He'll never know of the Shirai Ryu's history or even of it's _own_ grudge against your order. I plan to make sure he is brought up to serve the Mugen Tenshin and _only_ the Mugen Tenshin."

"Feh…" Sektor snorted, then turned his head and spat in disgust. "Pathetic. You're actually pleading for your life and that of your weak clan?"

He froze when he noticed Shiden was now glaring at him, as if calling him _old_ was uncalled for.

"I'm pleading for _yours_," Shiden replied. "You vastly underestimate the Mugen Tenshin's strength and influence, _assassin_."

For the first time since his induction into the Lin Kuei, Sektor felt conflicted, "You'd go to war over _one_ Shirai Ryu?"

"We had a contract with them," Shiden answered. "On our honour we shall see it through."

Sektor gritted his teeth and leered at the Mugen Tenshin grandmaster. He then relented, lowering his fists and signalling his men to lower their weapons.

"Go tell your father that if he wishes to harm the innocent he should remember: We have the _will_, the _numbers _and the support of _many other clans _to face the entirety of the Lin Kuei," Shiden stated, before raising his hands to catch an impulsive Sektor's fist between his palms before it made impact with his face, the Lin Kuei ninja having suddenly flickered in front of him in a heartbeat with intent to kill.

Both sides quickly reassumed their varied fighting stances as Sektor just stood there, teeth clenched in anger towards the older Mugen Tenshin chief. Before he had the chance to defend himself Shiden unleashed several straight jabs to his chest and gut, his last blow sending him flying back. He was, however, caught by two of his fellow Lin Kuei before his back hit the ground

"And we have the _Torn Sky Blast_," Shiden finished, slowly crossing his arms as if to suggest he wasn't impressed by Sektor's notorious lack of tact. "I suggest you let all that sink in for a moment."

The Lin Kuei assassins glanced at one another, which Shiden took for surprise and/or nervousness. Shakily standing back on his own two feet with his left arm across his chest as he felt a couple of bruised ribs, Sektor glared over at his men, before turning back to Shiden…

"You will regret this. _It_ will bring a curse down on all of you, mark my words!"

…and with that the Lin Kuei flickered away, leaving Shiden and his loyal ninja standing there in the rain. Shiden smiled lightly, glad that there had been no call for violence.

"Shiden-sama?"

One of his ninja stepped forward.

"Was that wise, kashira?"

"The Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei would not risk the destruction of his entire order over the very last of their hated enemies," Shiden explained. "However, that _very last_ will grow up to serve _our_ clan."

"You believe Sektor, about Hasashi's fate?"

Shiden nodded, bitterly, "The Lin Kuei would gain nothing by lying. Hanzo is dead."

(MK)

The rain still came down in torrents as night soon fell upon the Mugen Tenshin village, and the only one still up within the Grandmaster's household was Ayame. She gently lowered Jubei into a shared cradle with Kasumi, the two of them sleeping peacefully beside one another. Once again she smiled warmly at the sight, tracing a hand over both of their heads affectionately.

Her eyes widened when she suddenly sensed another presence in the room, just behind her, leaning in to whisper in her ear.

"Don't make a sound."

"Raidou?"

"I'm leaving the village tonight, Ayame-_sama_," Raidou whispered, huskily. "I feel like you should treat me to _something_ for the road."

Ayame tensed up when she felt her brother-in-law's hand on her stomach slowly guide down towards her left leg. She saw Raidou's right hand reached into the cradle, clenching it into a fist above their heads.

"And if you truly value the lives of Kasumi-_chan_ and _Scorpion's_ little jade-eyed bastard you'll give _it_ to me."

A lightning bolt cracked loudly, and try as she could Ayame couldn't control her panicked breathing.

"R-Raidou…please…" Ayame pleaded quietly, tensing up. "D-don't…Shiden will…I'll…"

Raidou grabbed her roughly by her arm, hurting her. His right hand made a claw that seemed ready to grab the sleeping infants. Ayame closed eyes, a single tear being shed as she relaxed herself, a sign of submission. Raidou smirked triumphantly.

"Let's take this someplace more private, shall we?"

(MK)

_**A/N:**__ Well…__**that**__ was dark. Never ended a chapter like that before._

_So what do you think? Fair warning, things will get darker and eventually gory, as per Mortal Kombat tradition._

_I don't like to think of __**Jubei Hasashi**__ as an Original Character. More like, according to __TV Tropes,__ an __Ascended Extra__ combined with __Spared By The Adaptation __with a side order _of_ OC Stand In.__ Come to think…well…ok he's __somewhat__ original. I'll be making up his appearance, personality and quirks…and to try and steer him away from becoming a Mary/Marty/Gary Stu or whatever those overpowered, oversexed chick magnets are called…heh..._


	2. Jubei Hasashi of Mugen Tenshin

_**A/N:**__ Thanks for your reviews. :) And thanks to __**CanadianRider**__ for beta._

(MK)

Hasashi Jubei, affectionately known as Ju-Ju by the majority of those that knew him, _hated_ storms; **especially** if was night-time and he was trying to get some much needed sleep. Ever since he could remember Jubei couldn't stand them. The sound of the rain falling on top of the roof, the flash of white that assaulted the eyes followed by the deafening crack of thunder and lightning across the skies; they always caused him to freeze up and shake involuntarily. He couldn't remember about how such a fear could have developed within him.

His upbringing within the Mugen Tenshin clan was _confusing_. His earliest memories were that of living within a large house, of a beautiful woman raising him alongside a little girl and a much older boy. He remembered that he and the little girl used to play a lot together, that she had the most beautiful smile, and then before he knew it one day he woken up within the hut he currently inhabited now in the forests outside the village; amongst the ninja of the Hajin Mon sect of the clan who had each taken it in turns to look after him until he was deemed old enough to be by himself.

And right now as the black haired eight year old laid on his futon, where he tried to sleep through the storm, the covers over his head as he shivered underneath them, his right cheek _still_ bruised from earlier today. He swallowed loudly and stilled himself, recalling the mental drills his master Genra had been putting him through to regain his composure. He managed to stop shaking and he poked his head out from underneath the cover. Staring up at the wooden ceiling of his small hut granted to him by the Hajin Mon ninja that he lived and trained amongst, he turned his head to see the companion he had allowed to stay with him for the night, also adrift within uneasy sleep on a separate futon against the far wall and whom who's back was turned to him.

A little purple haired girl one year his junior whose eyes were a rather unique red colour, something he thought looked awesome, and him acknowledging that to her when they had first years was what led to them becoming friends, and someone to be with whenever there was a storm; they would know the other would be there for them should they finally wake either because of the crashing lightning or their nightmares.

"Ayane-chan…?" he whispered out loud to her.

She stirred gently, fast asleep. He closed his eyes and thought about the events of the day that had passed in order to keep his mind occupied, knowing he was going to get back to sleep anytime soon.

He smiled. Despite receiving _that_ bruise on his face it had been a good day…

(MK)

_**Earlier that morning…**_

Dressed in a simple happi, or straight sleeved coat, pants and sandals as instructed by his master Genra, Jubei made his way through the village centre towards the clan chief's residence, ignoring the stares he received from many of the villagers, and the whispers...

"That's _him_, isn't it?"

"Poor child. Heard what happened to his parents."

"'Poor'? That whole clan were nothing but a bunch of hired killers and thugs! His father was the _worst_ of them!"

"I also heard he's being groomed to succeed Genra. Fitting he'd want a born _**killer**_ like him to take his place!"

"He's also friends with the _cursed_ child, right?"

He silently growled in irritation as he frowned, keeping his head bowed as he passed by the Tenji Mon villagers, as always having to fight back the urge to grab the '_peasant'_ that always badmouthed his best friend Ayane and jab him in a couple of pressure points that would make sure he would go blind for about a week, but Genra always reminded him to keep such desires in check. And he could sense that he was being tailed by Tenji Mon ninja right from when he had first set foot on the wooden bridge that led into the village from outside the forest.

He had always thought he was a part of the Mugen Tenshin and that he happened to be born as part of the Hajin Mon sect, as his parents presumably had been before whatever caused them to not be around anymore, and thus leaving it to the Hajin Mon, and ultimately their leader Genra, to raise him. At least until he started hearing such hurtful words being directed at him and his father, and always with disdain.

Disdain for both him and Ayane-chan. He had repeatedly tried asking Genra-sensei about _who_ his father, his clan, was, and silence had always been his answer. And this frustrated him to no end, which may explain his rather cynical outlook on life for someone so young.

He recalled his master's instructions…

"_G-Genra-sensei?"_

"_You're hard of hearing __already__ at your age, Jubei? I __said__ you are to report to the clan chief's residence where Shiden-sama will receive you personally."_

"_And what will I do there, sensei?"_

"_You __will__ know."_

"…_I __**really**__ hate it when you're all cryptic and stuff, Genra-sensei."_

"_No backchat, Jubei."_

And now here he was standing in front of the gate leading into the clan chief's residence, and drawing the ire of the two plain-dressed ninja standing guard.

"Can we _help_ you, Hajin Mon?" they didn't bother to hide their contempt for the outsider, for not just being within the Tenji Mon village, but the _entire_ clan.

Resisting the urge to act smart, Jubei bowed his head and replied, "I was…summoned by Shiden-dono."

"For what purpose, kid?"

"…no idea."

"What?" one of the guard's raised his eyebrows at this statement. "You're joking, right? Shiden-_sama_ didn't say _why_?"

"Yep," Jubei said, frowning up at them and no longer resisting the urge to act smart. He smirked, "Just told to come here and _probably_ just to stand here and annoy you jerks."

"Why YOU disrespectful…!" one of the guards yelled and raised his left hand in order to strike him across the face, only to pause when Jubei suddenly stood all postured.

Jubei bowed, "Kashira."

Both guards turned to see Shiden standing there, arms crossed. Both guards swallowed and quickly bowed their heads.

"Shiden-dono!" both guards exclaimed.

"I'm expecting Jubei-san," Shiden said firmly. "Let him pass."

The guards stood aside. Jubei stepped past them, briefly flashing them a rather nasty smirk which infuriated them to no end. Shiden didn't fail to notice as well, but said nothing and gestured him to follow him into the house, leaving the guards standing there, flabbergasted.

"Why would Shiden-sama let that little smartassed Shirai Ryu outcast into his own home?" one of the guards scratched back of his head.

"That's news to me," the other guard replied, frowning as he watched Shiden and Jubei leave.

(MK)

Stepping into the house, Shiden noticed out the corner of his eye the young boy looking all around, who was feeling a sense of wonderment of being inside the clan chief's own residence. He quietly sighed to himself, no doubt already long faded memories of his life before…_she_ was born already coming to mind, some of which revolving around the walls within his house.

"Has Genra-san told you why you were summoned?" Shiden asked the jade-eyed boy walking behind him, keeping in step as they made their way through the house, down a hallway past several intricately designed sliding paper doors.

"No, Shiden-sama," Jubei replied, sounding respectful as he looked straight ahead at his kashira's back. "He _just_ told me to come here."

"Hmm…" Shiden ruminated out loud. "_That_ is odd…well…"

He paused and turned around to face him, Jubei immediately stopping in his tracks and standing there, the perfect image of discipline; compared to his performance towards the guards at the gate, intriguing Shiden to no end.

"I've summoned you here for a _mission_, Jubei," Shiden explained, firmly.

Jubei's eyes lit up and repressed a gasp. Last time he checked he had just _started_ training, and with the head of the Hajin Mon himself no less.

"A-a mission, Shiden-sama?"

Shiden nodded, "Yes. It's well suited for a novice such as you. Unless you any objections-"

"…" Jubei bowed his head. "I-I'm at your service, Shiden-sama."

Shiden smiled lightly as he opened the door leading to the backyard, "It won't be at _my_ service, Jubei."

(MK)

"…do you want to stop _now_, Kasumi?"

"N-no way, Hayate-niichan…I want to keep going!"

In the large yard between the house and the wall that separated the chief's residence from the rest of the village, thirteen-year old Hayate stared bewildered at her eight-year old sister, Kasumi, panting with exhaustion as she reassumed the basic Tenji Mon-style stance, putting one foot out ahead of the other and raising her shaking hands as she prepared to block another barrage from him.

The short brown-haired, brown-eyed girl had only just started training in the arts of the Tenji Mon style of the Mugen Tenshin's revered martial arts, and already had proven herself to be an adept study. So much that when she had stumbled upon her older brother Hayate training in the back yard, he had invited her to join in and he was _regretting_ it; expecting her to tire and give up easily enough. Half-an-hour had already passed and Kasumi showed no signs of wanting to quit, despite her visible exhaustion and the last thing he wanted was to accidentally strike his little sister, and with father walking in on them no less.

"Alright…just a few more, and that's _it_," Hayate stated, warningly, moving himself into the Tenji Mon stance. "Ready?"

"Uh-huh," Kasumi nodded, assuming the same stance.

Hayate gritted his teeth and swung his left leg in a high kick, expecting Kasumi to be able to block it as she had already down at least a dozen times this past half-hour. He, however, didn't expect Kasumi to suddenly turn her head towards the balcony, obviously distracted. For a split second Hayate's eyes widened when he realised he was about to kick his own sister upside the head.

That split second past and his leg connected with skull. Hayate closed his eyes, unable to watch as his sister's body fell onto the grass with a soft thud.

"NII-CHAN!"

Hayate opened his eyes, surprised to hear his sister cry out to from sideways, turning his head to see a tearful Kasumi, unharmed, sitting up on the ground as if she had just been pushed out of the way of Hayate's kick. He looked ahead and he gasped when he saw that he had struck a black-haired boy Kasumi's age instead. The boy was lying on his side on the ground, unconscious, sporting a fresh hideous bruise on the right side of his face.

Hayate paled when he recognised the boy, "…Jubei?"

"Hayate!"

He turned to his father, appearing impassive, standing in the doorway leading to the backyard.

The teenager felt fear well in his gut and he stammered, "F-father!"

(MK)

It was some time later when Jubei felt himself come to, an intense headache the first to greet him, stretching from the side of his to in between his eyes. However the feeling of something damp could also be against his forehead, soothing it somewht. He slowly opened his eyes, to see a long-brown haired, brown-eyed woman kneeling beside the futon he was lying on, leaning over him and dabbing a wet cloth to his forehead, concern upon her face.

"Uh…"

The woman paused, a smile forming on her face.

"Jubei."

"Wha-what…?"

Jubei remembered Shiden opening the door leading into the backyard, in time to see a tired, slightly dirty girl turning her head to see them in the doorway, and an older boy about a split second close to kicking her in the head. He didn't think, he just _acted_, rushing from Shiden's side just in time to shove the girl out of the way. Intense pain in his head followed, the girl crying out at her brother, then blackness.

Blinking a few times Jubei tried to sit up…

"Ow…"

…immediately feeling pain in the back of his head. The woman put her hands on his shoulders and gently forced him to lie back down.

"It's alright, Jubei-kun," she said, reassuringly. "You're not needed anywhere at the moment."

"But…Shiden-sama has a…I…hey…"

He squinted as he tried to make her out, the room they were in barely lit as the blinds were drawn across the window, the midday's rays shining through, plus his own vision was hazy from his concussion.

"_Who_ are you_, _my lady?"

The woman looked radiant as he answered, "I am Ayame, Shiden's wife. You took a blow for my _daughter_, Kasumi."

Jubei's eyes widened upon that revelation.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Hasashi Jubei."

Now he was blushing madly from embarrassment, and _before_ the clan chief's wife. Not liking the idea of being tended to by a lady of such high standing again he tried to get back up…

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't waste your time…OW!"

Again the boy winced from the pain. Ayame sighed and placed her hands on his shoulder, keeping him still.

"You're _not_ wasting my time, Jubei-kun," Ayame said, rather sweetly. "_I_ was the one that wanted you to come here the first place."

"Y-you were, Ayame-sama?" Jubei asked.

They both heard the sliding door open slightly.

"Uh…_kaa-san_," the voice of little girl can be heard. "Is Hasashi-san awake?"

Jubei's eyes lit up with interest and leaned forward some more to try and get a better view at whoever's at the door.

"You may, Kasumi-chan," Ayame said, invitingly.

The door opened fully and in stepped the same girl that Jubei had taken that kick to the head for, and she looked she was about to cry upon laying eyes upon him and herbal plaster on his cheek that covered his bruise.

"Kasumi?" Ayame looked up at her daughter with concern.

The girl dropped to her knees before Jubei, head bowed.

"I'm sorry, Hasashi-san," Kasumi said quietly.

Still rubbing the back of his head, Jubei sounded surprised when he asked, "W-what for?"

"F-for pushing me out of the way and getting hit by Hayate-niichan _instead_ of me," Kasumi raised her head to look him in the eyes. "I-I shouldn't have looked away from him when y-you and tou-san stepped into the yard…_I'm sorry_…"

Jubei was alarmed that _she_ was apologising to _him_, "I…"

Kasumi crawled up him and stretched her left hand, feeling the bruise on his cheek. Jubei winced a bit from the contact but to his surprise it didn't hurt so much. Jubei raised a hand to grasp hers, unsure whether to draw it away from his bruise or to just hold it there to his cheek which he noticed was bandaged and he felt. Kasumi eyes widened and she turned red slightly.

"Does it hurt?" Kasumi asked, sniffing lightly.

Ayame watched the interaction between the two youngsters, smiling lightly.

"Not really," Jubei said, an assuring smile on his own face. "Good thing I've got a pretty hard head, huh?"

Kasumi giggled in spite of herself. She then looked like she remembered something and turned to her mouth.

"Will nii-chan get into trouble?" she asked.

"Yeah I don't want him to, either," Jubei added, then felt his cheek. "It was _kind of_ my fault in the first place?"

"No one is at fault, Jubei-kun," Ayama said. "And no…Hayate is not in any trouble."

Kasumi sighed with relief and Jubei appeared to be at peace as well. Ayame smiled inwardly.

'They will prove to be a good match after all.'

(MK)

An hour passed. Jubei, having relatively shaken of his concussion albeit still wearing the herbal plaster on his face, knelt in the centre of the large conference hall in the chief's residence before Shiden. His wife sat to his right side while Kasumi and Hayate sat to the left. Hayate did his best to avoid eye contact with Jubei, despite both his parents telling him it was an accident and the jade-eyed boy did not hold at him a fault either, he still felt shame.

'I haven't seen him in almost _four_ years and I land a kick right to his head,' he thought, bitterly. 'Even if he did save Kasumi…ah!'

"You don't look any worse for wear, Jubei," Shiden said. "Still, if you prefer to come back _another_ day-"

"I'm fine, Shiden-sama," Jubei bowed his head. "I'm ready."

Jubei winced slightly and the rubbed the side of his face, shooting a sideward glance at Hayate. The older boy swallowed lightly and looked away. Shiden noticed Hayate's expression.

"Do you have anything to say, Hayate?"

Hayate nodded his way. He turned to Jubei and bowed towards him, catching him off guard.

"I'm sorry Jubei-san," his apology sounded truly genuine, which his parents didn't fail to notice.

Jubei's eyes widened, he then downcast his eyes and he averted his gaze, appearing guilty, "I...please don't…"

Shiden studied Jubei, observed how the displaced heir to the Shirai Ryu attempted to deflect Hayate's apology, _continuing_ to be humble and respectful to his elders. A far cry from all the rumours according to the Tenji Mon concerning Hasashi Jubei: That he was a cynical, rude, little brat that always gave everyone in the village the evil eye; despite the fact _they_ were being rude to _him_ and always whispering _loudly_ about him around him whenever he was in the main village running chores for his master Genra.

The Hajin Mon, however, had nothing but _glowing_ things to say about him: a vicious, somewhat unpredictable fighter; just like many of the Shirai Ryu and even the most _extreme_ of the Hajin Mon. Practises the Hajin Mon fighting style alone and away from the other ninja-in-training around his age, where the only company he kept was _Ayane_ of all people.

Shiden sighed. _Ayane_, the 'Cursed Child'.

"Anata?" his wife noticed he looked sullen.

Shiden quickly hardened up and said, "Genra has a _lot_ of things to say about you, Jubei. Which is why I'm giving you this assignment."

"Shiden-sama?"

Kasumi saw her father glance at her briefly.

"Kasumi-chan has just initiated her training; and she will need a retainer. That is a position I'm assigning to _you_."

Alarmed, Hayate muttered, "What?"

Kasumi's eyes widened, "T-tou-san?"

Jubei himself was really bug-eyed, already feeling overwhelmed.

"You will accompany her during the day, assist her with her training, follow her every command…_within_ reason, of course," Shiden explained, alternating between Kasumi and Jubei. "During formal events you will stick to the shadows, out of sight but always ready just in case someone plans to inflict harm upon her person."

"…y-yes, Shiden-sama," Jubei nodded.

"You have no objections?" Shiden questioned, looking hard at him.

"No, kashira."

He turned to Kasumi, still looking serious, "Will you accept him?"

Facing Jubei she saw him staring back at her, noting his eyes and how…_hopeful_ he looked, and remembering how quick he came to her rescue.

Kasumi swallowed lightly, "Yes, tou-san. I do."

"Are you certain, Kasumi-chan?"Ayame asked.

"I am, kaa-san."

"Jubei-kun?" she turned to Jubei. "Do you think you are capable of guarding our daughter?"

"Yes, Ayame-sama?"

Jubei's senses flared when he heard the sound of steel scraping against scabbard from behind Shiden. Quickly rolling backwards from his kneeling position he then pushed himself off the ground just in time to dodge the plain-clothed Tenji Mon ninja guarding the chamber and his ninjato, back-flipping in the air and landing on his feet, quickly drawing a tanto from underneath his shirt from the scabbard that was strapped to his back and assuming a stance, immediately glaring at the Tenji Mon ninja. Both Kasumi and Hayate almost cried out upon seeing the ninja sword embedded where Jubei previously knelt.

"Father?!" Hayate exclaimed. Noticing how impassive they looked, he then looked puzzled, "Mother?"

The Tenji Mon sheathed his ninjato, turned and bowed towards Shiden before flickering away in a miniature whirlwind of air.

"Kasumi is in your care, Jubei-_san_," Shiden stated with finality. "Serve her well."

Realising that it had been a test of his skill, Jubei quickly sheathed his tanto and bowed.

"Yes, Shiden-sama."

He turned to a still puzzled Kasumi, briefly smiling but quickly appeared plain-faced.

"Kasumi-sama."

(MK)

The next thing he knew both he and Kasumi were sitting on the steps leading into the house, facing the gate. Sitting as further apart as they could, still reeling from previous events over the past hour. Kasumi sitting with her hands on her lap while Jubei was hugging his legs close to himself; realising the full extent of his new responsibilities. He glimpsed over at the little girl, who looked at him back before turning away, blushing lightly. Jubei felt a red tinge spread on his face as well.

"Uh…Kasumi-sama?"

Flinching slightly from being referred to by that title, Kasumi replied, "Yes, Jubei-san?"

"You…okay with this, right?"

Kasumi swallowed, "I…father usually sends two of the house guards to come fetch me when it gets late. I…never had one _follow_ me around before."

"I've…never _been_ a guard, either," Jubei said.

An awkward a silence passed over them.

"…are you Hajin Mon?"

"I am…I-I mean _I will be_. I'm still training to be one."

Glimpsing over at him, she smiled lightly, "Everybody says they're all mean and hard-hearted. You're a lot nicer than…than I thought you'd be."

Jubei's eyes widened, covering his face to hide the blush on his face.

"Y-yeah?" Jubei replied, smiling back. "You and your family are the nicest Tenji Mon around here."

Kasumi giggled, scooting a bit closer to Jubei until they were rubbing shoulders. Jubei looked at her face, and to his bewilderment...

'Her face…kinda reminds me of Ayane-chan,' he thought.

Kasumi gasped lightly when she again saw the plaster on his face and looked down at her feet.

"I'm…_still_ sorry about Hayate-niisan," she replied. "I shouldn't have let my guard down…father always told me _never_ to let my guard down."

"Well I…_might_ have thrown you off," Jubei said. "When me and your father stepped out in the yard."

They were silent again, looking down at their feet.

"How about we don't let it happen again?" Kasumi said.

"Yeah," Jubei liked the idea, not wanting to feel guilty anymore.

"…"

Again they were at a loss for words, not to mention as to what they should do next.

"…sooo…what do you wish to do?" Jubei asked. "Kasumi-sama?"

"Umm…" Kasumi wondered out loud.

Her eyes brightened, and then she narrowed her eyes and smirked. Suddenly she tapped Jubei on the back, causing his eyes to fly open from the contact.

"You're _**IT**_!"

Kasumi giggled and ran back into the house. Surprised at first, Jubei smirked deviously…

"HEY!"

…and chased after her, both children laughing.

(MK)

Many hours later the sun was just beginning to set as Jubei, with a big smile on his face and in good spirits, made his way across the bridge towards the Hajin Mon partition of Mugen Tenshin, humming a happy tune all the while. Turns out playing bodyguard to the princess of Mugen Tenshin wasn't as daunting as it first appeared. She was a nice girl, and despite their initial introduction Hayate was a pleasant boy to hang around, and _very_ protective of his sister. Their parents – the clan chief himself and his wife, Ayame – were good people as well, not like the rest of the Tenji Mon villagers, and had even invited him to sit with them for lunch.

"JU-JU!"

His opened his eyes and he broke himself out of his silent revelry when he saw a purple-haired, red-eyed little girl one year his junior dressed in a happi running towards him barefoot. Jubei grinned…

"Ayane-chan."

…and the girl promptly hugged him tightly.

"Genra-san said you'd be coming home soon," Ayane said. "He'd…"

She paused, then gasped when she saw the plaster on Jubei's face.

"What happened?" Ayane touched the side of his face. "How'd you get _that_? Did those mean people do that to you?"

Jubei gritted his teeth and winced, gently pushing her fingers away, "I-it's nothing, don't worry about it."

"Oh," Ayane said, appearing dejected as she stepped back.

Jubei sighed, "Hey…"

He smiled.

"Let's just go home, I'll tell you everything, ok."

That brightened the purple-haired girl up considerably. She smiled.

"Ok."

(MK)

Jubei felt he had always known Ayane, since before he could even remember. Despite not actually being a member of the Haji Mon or even in training to be a kunoichi, she was nevertheless allowed to live among them, personally taken in by Genra-sensei. The two of them were almost inseparable; she sat in and watched as he trained either by himself or with Genra, they ate together and whenever Ayane herself couldn't handle being alone he let her stay over in his hut . _Almost_ in that she never accompanied him whenever he had errand to run in the main village; the first (and last) time she did everyone looked at her as if she had the plague, a few looking ready to attack her. So Jubei made sure she never went with him every again.

And here they were now. It was dark now, a light rain was falling outside and they were eating their bowls of rice in the presence of Genra. The kindly white-haired old man a far cry from the oni-masked, borderline sadistic instructor and leader of Haji Mon. Jubei curiously darted between Genra and Ayane, the way he had always treated her as if she were a granddaughter, or daughter even, somewhat unnerving him; knowing that it was all an act to hide the kind of person his master really was.

"…Jubei?"

He was woken from his train of thought by the man himself, "Oh…Genra-sensei?"

"You were going to tell Ayane-chan here about your day, correct?" Genra wondered out loud, smiling.

"Yeah," Jubei said, turning to Ayane. "I…uh…I was told to go to the Tenji Mon and to Shiden-sama."

Already enthused, Ayane listened eagerly, "You went to see the clan chief? What's he like?"

Jubei smiled lightly, "He was…_nice_. So was his wife, Kasumi-chan and Hayate-san."

"Kasumi? Hayate?"

"_Their_ children, Ayane-chan," Genra pointed out, no longer smiling. Eating from his bowl, he told Jubei, "Go on."

"I was told I'll be guarding Kasumi-chan every day until dusk from now on," Jubei said, blushing lightly which wasn't missed by either Ayane or Genra. "I…you'd like her. She's nice…"

'Kasumi-_chan_?' Ayane thought, already puzzled that he would refer to another girl by that suffix. A suffix he'd normally use for her.

"Well, you appeared to have enjoyed yourself," Genra said.

"I did, Genra-sensei, I…"

Suddenly the loud crack of thunder caused Jubei to cry out loud and drop his rice bowl, immediately wrapping his arms around himself as he closed his eyes tightly. Just as he started to quietly whimper to himself.

"Jubei!" Genra snapped at him.

His eyes shot back open, and he appeared apologetic. He then closed his eyes and breathed in steadily through the mouth, trying to calm himself down as he felt like his heart was about to burst out of his chest.

"Are you _still_ scared of storms, Jubei-kun?" Ayane asked, concerned.

Jubei nodded, eyes flying open when Ayane suddenly hugged him gently from the side.

"A-Ayane?"

"I'm scared of them, too," she whispered.

Jubei slowly begun to relax, feeling his heartbeat return to normal and his breathing even out. Genra watched the two of them with curiosity, unaffected by all the noise brought on by the storm, and wondering whether the friendship between the two outcasts of Mugen Tenshi would affect either their future training in becoming his more _dependable_ tools or his own plans for the future of Mugen Tenshin.

(MK)

_**Now…**_

"Jubei."

It was four hours later that Jubei woke up, having managed to fall asleep while reminiscing about the best day he's ever had. The storm had long passed and it was still night-time; and he had woken up to the sound of his master's voice. Yawning, he rubbed his eyes and looked up to see Genra, standing in the doorway of the hut, eyes boring down at him from behind the oni mask he was wearing.

"Genra-sensei?"

"It is time," Genra said, not bothering to lower his voice so as to not disturb Ayane.

Jubei's eyes widened, having forgotten that this morning he would be inducted into the Hajin Mon proper as a serving ninja, and through the ritual all novices must undertake. He sighed and nodded, tearing the cover off himself and following Genra outside, closing the door behind him. It was then that Ayane, fully awake, turned herself away from the wall and stared at the door.

"Jubei-kun? Genra-san?" she wondered out loud.

(MK)

A large torch-lit gathering of Hajin Mon ninja, dressed in ceremonial purple, awaited both Genra and Jubei as they approached the temple situated in a large clearing within the Hajin Mon village's centre. Shivering slightly from the still cool air, Jubei felt the torches warm him slightly as they approached them. Already turned to face them, the Hajin Mon all bowed in both Genra and Jubei's affection.

The boy felt Genra's hand on his shoulder as Genra proudly announced, "This morning, we induct Hasashi Jubei, into our brotherhood proper for he has been tasked with safeguarding one of the heirs to the Tenji Mon and his received the privilege…"

A female Hajin Mon kunoichi stepped forward, presenting to him a folded a purple shinobi shōzoku, consisiting of split-toed tabi boots, socks; special trousers with double-ties which fasten at the ankles, knees and waist; a jacket with overlapping lapels which is tucked into the trousers; and protective arm-and-hand sleeves. All of which was of his size.

"…of wearing our uniform," Genra finished, just as the kunoichi handed Jubei his uniform with a bow. The rest of the Hajin Mon present also followed suit, bowing to him in acknowledgement.

Surprised at this gesture, Jubei couldn't keep the smile off his face and he too returned the bow.

Genra turned to him, "You had asked me who your clan, who your family had been on many occasions, Jubei. After hearing the words repeatedly by the Tenji Mon, and always with scorn. I believe you are finally owed the truth."

The boy's eyes lit up when he thought he was finally going to get an answer – for all the stares, the whispers, the scorn and maybe what he really is.

Sensing his eagerness for the truth, Genra spoke in a way that did not come as a relief for him.

"You can ask one of the assassins who killed them all in the first place."

Having just alarmed Jubei, Genra then turned towards the ninja gathered and nodded. The Hajin Mon then made way as the temple door opened and out stepped two more Hajin Mon ninja, and they were dragging along in the arms a bloodied, bruised and thoroughly beaten man of Chinese descent dressed in rags who was clearly exhausted and in pain, judging from his constant wincing and sweating. His arms and legs clapped in iron and with a gag in his mouth. They let the man fall before Genra and Jubei.

Before Jubei could voice his alarm at the state of the man, Genra declared, "And it is believed it is by the clan this assassin _hails_ from!"

Jubei's eyes widened; double taking between his master and the helpless, beaten man kneeling before him.

Genra snorted, "He was captured three days ago attempting to infiltrate the Tenji Mon. He was sought out almost immediately and handed over to us, where we discovered his mission had been to kill _you_."

"Me?" Jubei said, confused. He then scowled at the thought of anyone outside this valley trying to enter through a guise. "What did I ever do to _him_?"

"Not _just_ to him, but to whole _Lin Kuei_, they who sent him. They believe that you still drawing breath is an affront to them."

"Why?"

"Ask _him_."

Genra tore the gag off the prisoner, who immediately sucked in air through his mouth.

"THE GRANDMASTER WILL NOT FORGET THIS! DAMN YOU MUGEN TEN-!"

He was promptly silenced by a straight punch to the mouth, knocking _another_ tooth out of him. He looked up at master of Hajin Mon, who was staring hard back into his eyes through the oni mask, frightening the man. Genra then looked down at Gennouske, who immediately stepped forward towards the helpless man.

Jubei glowered at him, "Why do you wish for my life, _assassin_?"

"…because… you are…" the bound assassin mumbled as best he could, in pain. "…you are a son of…traitors-"

"Traitors?" Jubei interrupted, taken back as he stared up at Genra.

Genra shrugged, "Their backward ways of thinking condemns the descendants of those that wrong them centuries ago. They condemned your parents to die, and they've condemned you."

Jubei eyes widened, before he shook his head and snarled at the assassin, "Then _what_ am I?"

The assassin couldn't keep the pained grin off his face, "You…don't know?"

He then spat at the boy's feet.

"You can die…not knowing then. It's…much deserved…!"

Genra then reached behind Jubei and pulled out his tanto, still in his sheath, and hand it to them.

"We expect to confront more of these assassins in in the near future, hence why you have been partnered with Kasumi. For her protection, _and_ yours," Genra explained as Jubei took the tanto and drew it out of the sheath. "For now…however, _we_ will draw first blood…"

Jubei inhaled sharply as he nervously held the blade.

"…and you have the honor of holding the blade."

The Hajin Mon about-to-be felt his grip on the blade tighten. He knew he would be made to take his first life, to better prepare him for a career of endless bloodletting. He thought he would have to execute some captured runaway ninja or a criminal. He didn't expect, however, a member of the clan responsible for destroying what he now realized what his original clan and proclaiming his eternal, unjust hatred for him.

It was all too much for him, and somehow Jubei knew this was what Genra expected to happen, to see if he was still able to perform under such duress. And he was right, as Jubei brought the tanto beneath the Lin Kuei's throat. The assassin gritted his teeth and raised his head, showing his neck as if daring him to go ahead, seething as he breathing in and out intensely

"We'll get you, Son of Traitors…" the Lin Kuei breathed out. "You, the Masters of Mugen Tenshin, one of us wi-GAKK-"

His tirade was cut short as Jubei drove the blade upward through the neck, the roof his mouth and into the brain, snuffing him almost immediately as Jubei quick turned the blade, wanting to get this over with quickly. Warm blood splattered upon him and his bed clothes as he restrained himself from yelping in fright as he pulled the blade out and letting the body fall to the ground.

He kept the bile down, but couldn't stop himself from dropping the blade and looking at his bloodied in shock. He almost jumped when he felt Genra's hand on his shoulder, as if he was trying to comfort him.

"Let those feelings wash over you," Genra said. "In time, you will _stop_ feeling them. You…"

He looked past the shell-shocked youngsters towards the trees, knowing that _she_ had followed them, and had watched the proceedings.

"…_and_ Ayane. Welcome, _**brother**_."

Jubei barely registered that fact. Ayane had been watching with wide, horrified eyes at her first glimpse of blood being drawn, and by her best friend no less. And not wanting to watch anymore, she ran back deeper into the forest towards Jubei's hut, tears welling in her eyes.

(MK)

The morning sun had risen as Jubei was wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he headed for Shiden's residence, having finally let himself throw up in self-disgust before he had crossed the bridge towards the Tenji Mon partition of the village, the words 'Son of Traitors' heavy on his mind. He hadn't gotten any more sleep after his formal induction into the Hajin Mon, indicated by his tired eyes and his yawning, and didn't acknowledge the guards as he stepped past them and onto the grounds of the clan chief's residence.

"HEY!"

And again they attempted to stop him, having expected him to identify himself. Only to halt when they saw Ayame standing in front of the house, much to Jubei's surprise as well.

"Ayame-sama," both guards bowed.

"You may return to your posts," Ayame said, and both guards complied. She addressed Jubei with a smile, "Hello, Jubei."

Jubei bowed, "Ayame-sama."

Ayame saw that he looked a bit off color, knowing that Genra had put him through the Hajin Mon's tradition of having their newest recruits broken in; getting them used to killing at a young age by making them take their first life. That was reason why she was waiting for him this morning, to see if he would be alright. And he obviously wasn't, but still here he was, reporting for duty.

"You were waiting for me, Ayame-sama?"

Ayame nodded, noticing that he looked like he was about to keel over, "I was. Jubei?"

"Yes, Ayame-sama?"

"Do you _need_ a few minutes before you appear before Kasumi?"

(MK)

In one of the conference rooms Jubei sat down on a mat as quickly gulped the wooden cup of water down, having just poured it from a pitcher. He then closed his eyes and sighed, trying to calm himself down and blot out the memory of having just killed someone in time before he had to be by Kasumi's side as her retainer.

"You are officially part of the Hajin Mon, now?"

Jubei's head shot up, almost forgetting that he was in the presence of Ayame, who was sitting before him.

"I-I am, Ayame-sama," Jubei responded.

Ayame downcast her eyes, sadly, "How do you feel?"

"…terrible," Jubei blurted out, catching himself off guard and surprising himself. "I…did I _have_ to?"

"That is how the Hajin Mon have always conducted themselves, Jubei-san," Ayame said, not sounding happy about it. "I can only imagine what you are feeling right now."

"Will it pass?"

"In time."

Ayame could sense that Jubei was trying to repress his feelings.

"You're entitled to your feelings, Jubei," Ayame pointed out, reaching over and putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I would not think any less of you if you did."

The boy inhaled lightly and his mouth opened as if he was ready to let it all out. Instead, however, he then lowered his head and frowned, letting out an annoyed groan.

Knowing he wasn't going to get anything out of Jubei, Ayame decided change the subject.

"How is Ayane?"

"Huh…?" Jubei was surprised to hear that, but more so that Ayame knew of his best friend's existence. Noticing that look of concern on her face, he immediately answered. "Ah…she's fine, Ayame-sama."

The chief's wife nodded, smilingly, "That's good. Are you two friends?"

"Hai, Ayame-sama…"

"Please, it's just Ayame_-san_ when you're here," Ayame said, reassuringly.

"Do you _know_ her, Ayame-_san_?" Jubei asked.

He noticed the woman's breath caught in his throat and appeared apprehensive. The door into the room suddenly slid open…

"JUBEI-KUN!"

Jubei's turned around to see Kasumi in the doorway, absolutely beaming.

"C'mon, Hayate said he was gonna train me again today," Kasumi grasped him by the hand, pulled him up off from the floor and led him towards the backyard. "You can join in."

Jubei's eye brightened, and despite the _last_ time still fresh in his mind, _not to mention_ his face; he couldn't stop himself from smiling, "O-ok!"

Ayame watched the two of them leave the room. And once again she couldn't help but smile at the sight of them together. Then she thought about Ayane, and appeared dejected.

(MK)

Sitting on the porch Jubei watched both Kasumi lightly punching Hayate's palms.

"That's good, imoto," Hayate smiled as he Kasumi gradually increased the frequency of her punches. "Always keep your hands up, and watch where you put your feet as you move as well."

"_Huff_…yes, Hayate-nii."

Jubei studied their fighting style, their stances – all part of the _Tenji Mon_ Style, a far cry from the _Hajin Mon_ he was familiar with. Tenji Mon relied on inflicting powerful strikes and blows while the Hajin Mon was base more around speed, more rapid blows and the frequent use of _ninpo_, secret techniques that are powered by bodily energy also known as _ki_, in combat.

"Hey, Jubei-san?"

Jubei woke from his train of thought by Hayate calling him over, sounding hopeful.

"Do you want to train with us as well?"

Jubei regarded him for a few seconds before nodded and got off the porch.

"What do you want me to do, Hayate-sama?" he asked as he stood before him, stretching his arms as he warmed himself up.

Hayate briefly grimaced at being called that suffix, but shook his head and replied as he motioned for Kasumi to step back, "I want you to try and hit me, okay?"

Jubei appeared hesitant for a second, before he nodded and got into his Tenji Mon stance while Hayate raised his palms as he assumed a defensive posture.

"Show me what you got, Jubei!" Hayate smirked.

It faded when Jubei a flurry of straight punches and the older boy quickly found himself having to match his speed to guard each blow, before countering with a left sweeping kick which Jubei brought his arms up in a block…

"YAHHH!"

…and was knocked aside, but still managed to stay on his feet, his fists still raised. Hayate felt shocked, at himself for being caught off guard and at Jubei for catching him off guard.

'So that's the _Hajin Mon_ style?' he thought. 'Father wasn't kidding when he said its main advantage is _speed_.'

"Hayate-sama?" Jubei cut into his thinking, still waiting for him with his fists raised.

Hayate nodded, and Jubei charged him, unleashing a flurry of kicks and punches in the Hajin Mon style that the older boy was quick to adapt and guard each against blows before gripping his left wrist with his left hand, stopping his movements, and striking his chest with an open palm and knocking him backwards. Kasumi exclaimed in surprise...

"NII-SAN!"

…just as Jubei struck back with a leg sweep that knocked Hayate off his feet and landed flat on his back. Jubei cried out in shock.

"H-Hayate-sama!" he exclaimed. "F-forgive me, I…"

Hayate chuckled painfully as he laid out on the grass, surprising both his sister and her Tenji Mon retainer.

"You're…pretty good, Jubei-san," Hayate sat up, rubbing his now aching back. "Genra-sama's the one training you, right?"

Jubei nodded, "He is."

Hayate groaned lightly as he stood up, "We should do this _another_ time. What do you say?"

Jubei turned to Kasumi, silently asking for approval. She smiled and nodded, and Jubei in turn relayed it to Hayate, "Sure."

(MK)

It was around midday when Ayane was sitting on a rock, resting her chin on her palms in boredom. This morning Jubei had asked her to wait around the waterfall not far from the bridge over the chasm that between the Tenji Mon village and the forest that surrounded around. She had been waiting for half-an-hour already, and she sighed sadly.

'Maybe he's too busy playing chief's daughter,' she thought, morose.

As she got up and turned to leave.

"AYANE-CHAN! **HEY!"**

The little girl smiled widely and spun around to see Jubei running towards her, panting lightly.

"Ju-Ju," Ayane chimed happily. "I thought you weren't comi-"

She cut herself off when she noticed that he was accompanied by a brown-haired, brown-eyed girl dressed in a simple happi as opposed to the kimono she always imagined the daughter of the clan chief to always wear. Ayane _immediately_ recognised as her Kasumi, the chief's daughter and, for some reason, she felt contempt for her on sight.

Jubei noticed her blank stare at the girl.

"Ayane, this is Kasumi," Jubei smilingly introduced his best friend to his charge.

Kasumi smiled brightly and extended her left hand towards her.

"Jubei-kun told me about you, Ayane-san," Kasumi greeted her warmly. "It's nice to meet you."

The purple-haired girl looked away shyly, nervous to be before the daughter of the clan chief.

"Greetings K-Kasumi-sama," Ayane replied, hesitantly, before obligating herself to bow her head towards her.

Kasumi's smile faded, and Jubei rolled his eyes and sighed lightly.

"It's…fine, Ayane," Jubei said. "She isn't like any of those other Tenji Mon creeps."

This surprised Ayane as she raised her head, "Y-you're not?"

Kasumi shook her head, smiling again, "Not the ones that are mean to you or Jubei-kun."

Ayane gave a small smile. "T-that's good, then."

Again awkward silence passed over them. Jubei rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, Ayane went back to staring at her feet, and Kasumi found herself suddenly entranced by the raging waterfall just a few feet away and they were close to the water, and noticing that Ayane still appeared very uncertain and despondent around her.

"_Sooo_…what do you wanna do now, Kasumi-sa…WAAAA!"

Smirking, Kasumi tapped Jubei on the forehead and found himself about to fall over backwards into the water, comically waving his hands around as he tried to keep his balance.

"Jubei-kun…AHHH!"

Failing that he fell, instinctively grabbing hold of Ayane's shoulder…

"YAAAAH!"

…who in turn grabbed hold of Kasumi's hand. and all three of them promptly fell into the water, creating a large, loud splash; the sound of which was drowned out by the waterfall. All three promptly resurfaced a few second splattering and kicking their feet to keep their heads above water. Jubei's first instinct was to shout at his charge as to why she just did _that_, the same for Ayane as she wanted to scream at her for doing something like to Jubei and Kasumi felt the desire to suddenly start apologise to the both of them.

Instead, however, they help but childishly giggle at one another; before each of them began laughing out loud at their equal misfortune. They then began to splash one another, chase each other around the waterfall, enjoying one another's company as all children should, momentarily forgetting about each other's problems, like they didn't have a worry in the world.

A quarter of an hour later they were all sitting on top of a rock and letting the sun dry themselves, huddling close to one another for warmth, smiling and feeling good about themselves, especially for Ayane the knowledge she had just made a new friend making her feel wonderful than she has ever felt about herself.

"I never knew there was a waterfall outside the Tenji Mon village," Kasumi admitted, smile faded.

"You didn't, Kasumi-chan?" Ayane asked curiously, looking over at the brown-haired girl whose shoulder she was brushing against, Jubei sitting opposite her.

Kasumi shook her head, "Until Jubei came I always had to stay within the Tenji Mon."

Jubei smirked and pointed a thumb proudly at himself, "You don't have to now cause' _I'm_ here."

Kasumi suddenly felt her cheeks burn and she looked away from him. Jubei chuckled lightly, before his head shot up when he felt _something_ trigger his sixth sense.

Ayane saw that something was off as he turned his head towards the trees, "Jubei-kun?"

"What's wrong?" Kasumi asked.

Jubei suddenly grabbed a rock and hurled into the forest. The sound of it colliding with something was heard, followed by the same stone being projected back towards him and shattering against the rock he and the girls were sitting on. Startled, all three leapt off it and landed on ground near the water, Making sure both Kasumi and Ayane were standing behind him, Jubei stood glaring the trees, hands clenched into fists as he readied himself.

"HEY! WHO'S THERE?!" Jubei shouted. "COME OUT OR _ELSE_!"

"…or else _what_, Jubei Hasashi of Mugen Tenshin?"

The children gasped and spun around to realised they were standing in the shadow of a tall man wearing a blue vest over a white robe, with pieces of armor covering his shoulders, arms, wrist and legs. He wore a medallion attached to his left side with a light purple jewel in the centre. His face shadowed by the straw coolie hat he wore on his head. As each child sensed his chi, they felt _cold_ in his presence to actually shiver lightly.

'He doesn't _feel_ normal,' Kasumi thought, dreading this mysterious stranger.

'What is he?' Ayane shared Kasumi's thoughts.

Jubei, however…

'…HE'S _**DEAD!**_'

Gritting his teeth he shoved both girls onto the ground behind him, drew his tanto and jabbed it towards the stranger's stomach, his single-minded objective being to protect both Kasumi and Ayane. The stranger, however…

"Hmph."

…merely moved his hand in the way of Jubei's blade, and Jubei cried out in both pain and surprise, what felt like an _electrical shock _passing through the steel of the blade and into his hand, with a resulting white flash and the sound of _thunder_ sending the blade flying out of his hand, where it embedded itself into a nearby treat away from the waterfall.

Jubei momentarily froze up when he realised that this man just struck him with lightning. Gritting his teeth even hard he willed that fear away and glared _even harder_ up at the stranger, noticing that his completely white eyes were missing pupils. This didn't faze him from suddenly throwing himself up at the stranger with intent to _kill_.

"JUBEI-KUN, WAIT…!"

And he leapt at the stranger, ready to throw a flying kick at his rice-hatted head, only for the stranger to give him a sideward glance, then suddenly disappear; briefly leaving a white afterimage and Jubei's leg struck the tree that had been next to him; unceremoniously falling to the ground and clutching his now bruised right leg.

"OW!" Jubei cried. "WHAT THE…?"

Kasumi and Ayane tuned to see the mysterious stranger standing behind them, arms crossed and looking unimpressed, a fear considering his eyes were completely white.

"Hmm…you _are_ how Shiden describes you, Hasashi Jubei," the stranger said. "Well-meaning, yet impulsive."

Kasumi glared, looking ready to jump in, with Ayane ready to hold her back if necessary, but only so that she could try and save Jubei. That was when she noticed the kanji that was inscribed on his right arm.

雷電

She gasped loudly, drawing the mystery man's attention she immediately recognized the kanji, and realized who this man _really_ was.

The _God of Thunder_, in the form of a man.

"Y-you're _**Raiden**_!"


	3. Thunder God

"Wait, _the_ Raiden?" Jubei rubbed his aching leg as he tried to stand back up. "_The_ God of Thunder?"

Standing behind Kasumi and Ayane, 'Raiden' crossed his arms and look straight at angry looking youngster, noticing the bruise on his leg that would impair him considerably if he decided to drag on their little 'fight' against each other. Ayane swallowed lightly and moved behind Kasumi, intimidated by the fact that a god in physical form was standing right before them. She then turned to Jubei, concerned, and to help him back onto his feet.

"No way," Jubei shook his head, biting his lip as he tried not to let his bruised leg bother him. "_No. Way._ Can _you_ be Raiden."

"You doubt the existence of higher powers, Jubei?" 'Raiden' queried, Jubeiuinely curious.

"No, I'm sure they've got _better_ things to do than to come all the way down _here_," Jubei explained, unfazed that this stranger _somehow_ knew his name. He stood fully upright and staring up at him in the eye, a defiant glint in his own jade-coloured orbs.

The stranger smirked, "As the Protector of Earthrealm I believe I'm entitled to walk amongst the mortals that inhabit it from time to time."

The kids' eyes all lit up from that statement.

"Earth… _realm_?" Kasumi inquired as she and Ayane stepped forward to be at Jubei's side. "Raiden-sama?"

Jubei's eyes widened and he turned his head to looked at Kasumi as if she was insane, "Y-you can't honestly believe he's _the_ God of Thunder, Kasumi-ch-"

"_Raiden_-sama? KASUMI! JUBEI!"

'Raiden' glanced up from the children to see Hayate running towards them from the direction of the Tenji Mon village, face reddened with exertion as he ran as fast he could after hearing Jubei's battle cries, and fearing the worst for his sister. Jubei, Kasumi and Ayane spun around, Ayane nervously reaching for Kasumi's shoulder when she recognised him as the son of the clan chief and the heir to Mugen Tenshin. Kasumi turned to her, questioned by her sudden attachment to her.

"H-Hayate-niisan!" Kasumi called out to him.

Hayate stopped dead right in front of Raiden, panting slightly. He was immediately alarmed when he noticed Ayane clinging to his sister.

'Is that-?' he thought, immediately recognising _who_ it was and having to suppress a gasp.

"Hello _again_, Hayate. It's good to see you again."

He then looked up to see the stranger staring down at him, and smiling.

Hayate bowed his head, "Thank you, Raiden-sama."

Jubei's jaw went slightly agape, "You _know_ this guy, Hayate-san?"

Hayate glanced over at him with his mouth slightly agape, alarmed and a little frightened by the younger boy's disrespectful behaviour towards Mugen Tenshin's most distinguished guest. If Raiden was bothered by it, however, he didn't let it show. "H-he's Lord Raiden, Jubei," he explained, now appearing slightly nervous that Jubei appeared to be trying to antagonise the gods themselves. "God of Thunder. Protector of EarthRealm."

Jubei's raised his eyebrows, his bruised leg long having stopped bothering him.

"S_eriously_?"

Hayate nodded, much to Jubei's, Kasumi and Ayane's surprise.

"Seriously."

Jubei turned to look back up at Raiden, who was now smiling down at him as if daring him to deny that he really was the Thunder God in human form.

"…" Jubei glowered at him, finally allowing himself to limp from his bruised leg. Arrogantly he stated, "You're lucky you're made of _lightning_. I would've beaten _you_."

Hayate cringed hard enough for his teeth to ache. Raiden stepped over to the tree where Jubei's tanto was embedded in. Pulling it out, he walked back towards Jubei, who still appeared furious with him. Extending the blade towards him, Jubei was unhesitant in taking his tanto back, snatching it and sheathing it. Kasumi, Ayane and Hayate watched this exchange silently, in awe that Jubei wasn't in fear of the personification of thunder itself; Hayate chalked it up to his arrogance,

"I suppose a rematch is in order," Raiden said. "On that _day_, however, I expect you to not hold _anything_ back."

Jubei smirked and narrowed his eyes with a determined glare, "Count on it…_Lord Raiden_."

"…huh?" Hayate muttered quietly, confused by Jubei's sudden shift in temperament and suddenly addressing Raiden with a _reserved_ amount of respect.

Raiden turned his head towards Hayate, "_Now_, I believe I have an appointment with your father, Hayate, Kasumi."

He turned to Ayane, the younger girl shrinking slightly. She noticed, however, that he didn't look at her with any sort of malice like how so many others have locked at her, and she relaxed a bit and stepped forward away from Kasumi, allowing Raiden to look a better look at her.

"Ayane," Raiden addressed her.

"…Lord Raiden," Ayane bowed her head.

Lightning encasing him, Raiden suddenly disappeared in a flash of white, leaving the three youngsters standing there. For a few brief moments they could only hear the sound of waterfall, the birds, and their own loud heartbeats as each of them struggled to process what had just happened.

"H-Hayate-san?" Jubei finally spoke up.

"Yeah?" Hayate replied.

"Why does he need to speak to father?" Kasumi asked, feeling afraid.

(MK)

Sitting at the head in the conference hall with his wife and the Mugen Tenshin's Master ninja in attendance, Shiden was staring towards the centre of the hall, an atmosphere of silence upon them as they expected their distinguished guest to appear at any given moment. Shiden raised an eyebrow, and he immediately stood up, Ayame and the other masters following suit.

A burst of lightning appeared in the centre of the room, and in its place materialised Raiden. Shiden and the other ninja present all bowed their heads in greetings towards him. Raiden pounded his fist into his hand and bowed his head in return.

"Lord Raiden," Shiden raised his head. "We are honoured to have you here amongst the Mugen Tenshin once again."

Raiden regarded the words of the chief of the Mugen Tenshin carefully. It was eight years ago when he had first visited the Mugen Tenshin and relayed to them the existence of Elder Gods, ancient and undying evils, parallel Realms, and the _Tournament_ that is annually held to determine the fate of Earthrealm. And right away, Mugen Tenshin had pledged their loyalty and service to Raiden towards the defence of Earthrealm and the billions of mortal souls that inhabit it.

"Chief Shiden," Raiden greeted, pounding his left hand into his right palm and bowing, returning the ninjas' greetings. "I bring unfortunate tidings."

"About the Tournament?" Shiden queried, wearily.

Raiden nodded, "It would seem _I_ am the not only one who has been busy gathering allies. The aJubeits of Outworld have begun recruiting from this plane also. Men and women who would see their fortunes rise above the corpses that the forces of Outworld would leave once their stake on Earthrealm has been claimed."

Shiden reacted to that news with pure, determined stoicism. However he noticed his fellow master ninja all exchange worried glances, one of whom bowed his head lightly so that no one could see how panicked he looked.

That master ninja raised his head, now appearing outraged, and demanded, "That cannot be allowed! Surely the laws surrounding the Tournament must prohibit this."

"Unfortunately, no," Raiden replied, crossing his arms. "There is no law stipulating how each Realm can recruit fights to their cause. And I believe you're familiar with many of the warriors Outworld has so far sworn into service for its Emperor." He paused, letting his words sink in. "The Black Dragon, for one."

Shiden shook his head, "Yes, we are familiar with that…_organisation_." He cast his worried glance to his wife, seeing how much she tried to not let this existence of this group, and its _membership_, bother her. "We have crossed paths with them a _few_ times." He then frowned, "The Lin Kuei?"

"It's Grandmaster has pledged himself and his entire clan to fight for Outworld," explained Raiden, grimly. "They will be competing in the Tournament. _Again_, for personal gain they threaten our very existence."

"The _first_ time it meant the death of Hasashi Hanzo and end of the Shirai Ryu," Shiden said. He then wondered, "Speaking of whom, you've just become acquainted with its_ heir_?"

Raiden nodded, "Hmm, _impulsive_ that one. But perhaps it's just because he is a mere child." He smiled, surprising everyone present." He does not lack for spirit; I'll give him that, however, nor does he put himself before others."

"You mean Kasumi?" Ayame asked with a small smile, happy of the bond growing between the children.

Raiden stopped smiling, replacing it with a rather judgemental frown." For her, for Hayate, _and _Ayane." He looked around to see the Masters all appear uncomfortable with the mention of Ayane. He noted how bitter they all looked, Ayame doing her best to keep her composure. Shiden kept his now unhappy focus straight at the Thunder God. "Apologies if I broached a rather uncomfortable subject."

"We don't speak of…_that_ girl," another of the Masters angrily put forward. "Ever_."_

"Because of the circumstance surrounding her birth?" Raiden asked, unhappily. He didn't miss how forlorn Ayame felt, judging from the way she was could no longer look Raiden in the eye. "Are you really that callous that the child should inherit the _father's_ sins?"

"You speak of things you know nothing ab-!" that same Master exclaimed, but stopped when he remembered who he was speaking to. That, and Shiden glaring him into silence. "With respect, Raiden-sama, we deal with that child as we feel is _appropriate_."

"…I will not press the issue, then," Raiden said, dissatisfied. "I only ask you be certain that it will not affect her loyalty to Mugen Tenshin in the long run." He paused a moment, allowing what he just said to sink in. "I wish to test the mettle of Mugen Tenshin, to see if it had that fire in its heart."

"You would have us compete to earn your favour?" Shiden asked.

Raiden stared at Shiden hard, unflinchingly. The ninja chieftain was unfazed as ever.

"Do you represent Mugen Tenshin, Shiden?"

"I do."

"Then I would only have to compete against _you_."

(MK)

"HEY, SLOW DOWN JUBEI!"

Jubei ignored Hayate calling out after him, and the pain in his bruised leg, as he tore across the bridge towards the Tenji Mon village. There was no way he was going to miss a single moment not catching a glimpse of _Raiden_ himself in the flesh. Earlier he would have answered Raiden's question on if he doubted the existence of gods; that answer would have been 'no.' He knew that there had to have been higher powers, but always thought there were too busy to deal with the problems of mortal, like him and best friend Ayane being mistreated in Mugen Tenshin. And despite acting unpleasant towards the Thunder God, he had felt gratitude towards him for acknowledging his worth, not to mention Ayane's _very existence_.

He grinned. Besides, if there was going to a fight revolving around Raiden coming all the way down here then there was no way he was going to miss it. His smile faded when he saw the crowd gathered outside the chief's residence. He groaned out loud, looking up at the sky, and then hung his head in resignation. He wasn't the only one interested in seeing Raiden again.

"What's going on?" Jubei asked the nearest villager. The nearest, _jovial_ looking villager to be precise. "Hey!"

"Lord Raiden is here," the villager answered, excitedly. "It's been eight years since he last walked amongst mortals and once _again_ we're privileged to have him here among us."

Jubei blinked, trying to understand why Mugen Tenshin was happy to have someone that could easily wipe them off the face of the Earth walking among them. He tried pushed past some kid a year older than him and make his way through the crowd…

"HEY!"

…only to be shoved back, tripping over and falling onto his behind.

"Watch where you're going!" the kid yelled down at a startled Jubei.

"Chow," he heard an older, calmer voice admonish him. "Remember what Lord Raiden said about being guests-"

"But he shoved right into me, Liu!" Jubei heard the younger voice shout as he rubbed his aching behind. "Stupid ninja…"

"Huh?!" Jubei cried out in hearing those words. He looked up, ready to cave the scum's head in. He stopped himself when he saw that those two boys he didn't recognise as belonging to Mugen Tenshin. One of them was about Hayate age's but a least a couple inches taller and the other one much younger and shorter, about eight or nine years old. They both had black hair and brown-coloured eyes and Jubei was quick to recognise their ethnicity as _Chinese._

'How'd they get here?' Jubei thought, alarmed. Even more so about the fact no one from the village seems to care they were two strangers wearing the casual garments associated with the _Shaolin Temple _all the way from China. He turned to see the older one stand above him, and extend his hand down towards him with a friendly, reassuring smile.

"Forgive my brother, he _can_ bit a bit…rude at times," the Chinese teenager replied. His smile faded when Jubei batted his hand away and stood up, brushing the dirt off his backside and shooting both strangers a glare.

"Who are you and what're doing here?!" Jubei demanded. "Outsiders aren't allowed here! How'd you even find this place?"

Taken aback by Jubei's outburst, which drew the attention of the some of the crowd, the teenager replied, awkwardly as Chow glowered at him, "We…uh…we accompanied Lord Raiden here on matters regarding the Tournament."

Jubei's expression softened a bit at the mention of Raiden, "You know Raiden?" The teenager nodded and smiled. It faded when Jubei pressed inquisitively, "Tournament? _What_ Tournament?"

"JUBEI!"

The three boys turned to see Hayate finally catching up with him, holding both Kasumi and Ayane's hands. Ayane quickly scurried behind Hayate's back at the sight of so many people gathered outside Hayate and Kasumi's home, many of them she recognised having looked at her in an awful way in the past. Those same people recognised her in turn and were immediately _vocal_ about it.

"HEY! What is _she_ doing here in the village?!" one of the villagers, a middle-aged man, demanded as he pointed at finger at the shivering girl. Several of the other villagers immediately turned and started hurling abuse at her, Kasumi and Hayate stunned at seeing this side of the people they saw nearly every day and always thought them to be good people. Hayate frowned and kept himself protectively between Ayane and everyone else.

Jubei was immediately incensed and menacingly stepped forward, only to be stopped when he felt the Chinese teenager, _Liu_, put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head, his face calm in the face of such a heart-wrenching situation. He then silently pointed Hayate's way.

"_She's_ with _me_!" Hayate declared out loud, immediately silencing the crowd, a few of them appearing awestruck by how authoritative the young teenager sounded. "Anyone that has a problem with it can take it up with my _father_." He didn't notice how _awestruck_ Kasumi and Ayane looked at him, especially the purple-haired, crimson-eyed little girl who couldn't keep her eyes quivering from emotion, that someone other than Jubei was standing up for her.

The crowd immediately backed off. Immediately guards, in full Mugen Tenshin uniform, appeared to disperse the crowd, ordering them to return to their homes and allow the dignitary of the 'Elder Gods' to converse with the Masters of Mugen Tenshin in peace. Hayate turned to Liu, inquiring, "Can we…try this again somewhere _quiet_?"

Liu nodded, noticing out the corner of his eyes his brother appearing nonplussed and glaring at Jubei.

(MK)

Jubei sighed as he sat cross-legged beneath the shade of the Cherry Blossom tree situated in the forest to the west of Mugen Tenshin, a place where many people go to whenever they needed solace from a bloody life as a ninja in service to Mugen Tenshin. To his relief there was no one else around, there was only him, Kasumi, Ayane, Hayate, and the two Shaolin boys that sat were sitting on a tree stump some feet away. Kasumi and Ayane were sitting next to him while Hayate simply stood.

"Again, I apologise about what happened earlier," Liu reiterated, directing his gaze towards Jubei. "Lord Raiden had asked us to wait outside the chief's house while they handled business."

Jubei noticed everyone was staring at him, expecting him to reply. Opening his mouth, he would have said something if he hadn't noticed that Chow glowering at him. The Tenji Mon boy instead grimaced and averted his gaze, directing it towards a falling cherry blossom petal which he caught in his left palm. He then grumbled, "Shaolin, huh? Heard you monks invented martial arts or something?"

"We did," Chow smirked, crossing his arms. "As the old saying: 'All martial arts under heaven arose out of Shaolin.' You've been told _that_, right?"

"…_nope_," Jubei stated flatly, his tone of voice infuriating the younger of the Shaolin Monks-In-Training. "Sensei never said _that_-"

"SO why is Lord Raiden here?" Hayate quickly interjected, staring at the Hajin Mon boy hard, causing him to cringe and shut his mouth. Liu watched the exchanged between them and inwardly smirked. Just like him and Chow, the older responsible brother and his impulsive, younger brother.

"He's here to evaluate the shinobi of Mugen Tenshin and if they are fit to participate in the upcoming Tournament," Liu explained. Noting the confusion on the Mugen Tenshin's children's faces, he realised they didn't know what he was talking about. "You…don't know about-"

"That means_ we're _here to see if you ninja are _really_ worthy of _His_ attention." Chow cut in and smirked confidently at Kasumi, her eyes lit up from the attention. "Don't know why he even bothered coming, he's already recruited our whole Order to take up arms for his cause."

Jubei finally decided he did not like Chow, especially the way he was staring at Kasumi and making her uncomfortable. Kasumi, however, stared back at him hard, wiping the smile off his face. "What if we are _worthy_?" she then asked, startling Chow. Jubei smirked; convinced that this was the first time a _girl_ had spoken back at him.

Despite having lived within Mugen Tenshin all his life, Jubei, and by extension every other child his age, weren't ignorant of the outside world and of martial arts existence outside Japan. Jubeira had told him of the warrior monks of the Shaolin Temples in China and how their Shaolin Kung Fu were the basis for many other martial arts style, including the ninjitsu all ninja clans shared. And that made him want to challenge these monks all the more.

And it _scared_ him. This _ingrained_ desire to fight. Whether it was because of all the scrapes he used to get into with the other Tenji Mon or Hajin Mon children when he was younger whenever they decided pick on him, if it sprung from the blood that flowed in his veins, his dead family and clan that many of the Tenji Mon reviled as 'evil', or it was simply the way he was being raised.

Him, Kasumi and Ayane. He was afraid for them as well. Getting back to the present, he noticed that Chow was scowling Kasumi's way, and how Ayane was double-taking between them in concern …

"Then you get to participate in the Tournament, I guess," Chow replied. He then snorted, "Seriously, you've never heard of _THE_ Tournament?"

Hayate scratched the back of his head, briefly deep in thought, "One time I think I overheard father mention _some_ kind of martial arts competition to the other Masters."

"_This_ Tournament will determine the _fate_ of Earthrealm," Liu said, the urJubeicy in his voice startling the Mugen Tenshin children. "Lord Raiden is its sworn protector and he is recruiting warriors to fight on his behalf."

"P-protector?" Ayane inquired, meekly.

"Protecting against _what_?!" Jubei exclaimed, shifting himself so that he was now kneeling on the ground, darting his eyes toward Kasumi, Ayane and Hayate, scared of the thought of anything threatening the lives of his friends. Hayate felt the same way, inhaling sharply as he felt nervous.

Chow was about to answer when Liu interjected, "Apologies, I think we've said too much."

"Not _enough_," Hayate stated, just as Jubei stood up, fists clenching and looking very determined for an eight year old. "If everyone here is in danger than _we'll_ have to be ready."

Liu couldn't help but be in awe of how ready these shinobi-in-training were to fight for the future of Earthrealm. Lord Raiden had been right about the Mugen Tenshin. It wasn't just the fact they produced some of the finest warriors in the world, it included the will and determination to follow through.

"There's only _one_ way I know that will help us to be ready," Liu said.

Guessing what it is, Jubei nevertheless smirked and asked, "What's that?"

(MK)

Hayate was glad the Tenji Mon's dojo situated in the centre plains of the village just happened to be empty, Raiden's appearance drawing nearly everyone in the village to his home. Stepping onto the white painted wooden floor Jubei behind Hayate with Kasumi and Ayane tagging along he took in every inch of the dojo, having never set foot in it before, where in the past his training as either been in the forests surrounding the Hajin Mon village or at its temple. The dojo wasn't off limits to just him but _all_ Hajin Mon.

"I call _first_ match!" Chow's enthusiastic declaration caught Hayate and Jubei's attention. He turned to Jubei smirking and said, "And I challenge-!"

"Me."

All heads present turned to face Kasumi, she brushed past Jubei, the Tenji Mon's mouth was agape as he became alarmed by Kasumi's declaration, but suddenly looked eager to see her fight. Chow looked at her like she was crazy while Liu appeared intrigued. Hayate however became alarmed and was about to voice his protest when saw Kasumi staring at him, almost pleadingly. Ayane fearfully stretched a hand towards her new friend, touching her on the shoulder.

"Kasumi-chan?" she whispered, concerned.

"I don't wanna fight a _girl_!" Chow exclaimed, heatedly. "Besides…" He gestured to Kasumi and Ayane, "Do they even know how _to_ fight?" Kasumi's eye widened, feeling hurt by Chow's comment; not unlike Jubei who was outraged at that statement. She stopped feeling hurt almost immediately, instead levelling a very intense glare aimed at Chow, who visibly uncomfortable took a few steps back.

"I know how to fight," Kasumi declared. She then bowed her head towards him, followed by putting her hands up and spreading her feet as she assumed the Tenji Mon Style Ninjitsu stance. He turned to Hayate, "Nii-san, I can fight."

Hayate inhaled sharply with worry. He then sighed, and reluctantly nodded.

Chow openly gawked at her, appearing visibly insulted. He then shrugged, "Fine. Just don't complain afterward, right?" He then assumed his fighting style, and noticed Liu was looking at him disapprovingly

"Remember what sifu Bo'Rai Cho said about not underestimating your opponent?" Liu asked.

"Yeah, I remember," Chow exclaimed. He then smirked confidently, "No way she's gonna lay a hand on _me_."

Hayate and Liu shared a glance, the former giving him a rather knowing smile. The elder brother sighed before stepping away from the ring, Jubei and Ayame following suit. Both Kasumi and Chow remain their stances, waiting for someone to give them the order to begin. Hayate took that upon himself, raising his left arm.

"Ready?" Both fighters nodded, and Hayate brought his arms down…

"_HAJIME_!"

Chow was the first to attack, taking one step forward and swinging a left hook aimed at Kasumi's face. In a display of sereneness that made Jubei hold his breath she took a step back, moved her right hand so that she could brush his fist aside, the momentum causing Chow's whole body to turn so that his back was exposed to him. Her eyes dimmed, and the pain Chow felt as Kasumi unleashed several fast strikes all over his back was so extreme his scream was cut off as he felt like he had swallowed his tongue. One last strike to the small of his back knocked him off his feet and he landed flat on his chest.

The fight had last the span of _two_ seconds, leaving Ayane, Jubei, Hayate and Liu gaping. "Whoa," Jubei let out, before he started grinning. Kasumi noticed him and turned red, before closing her eyes and smiling cutely, hands clasped behind her back and looking bashful.

"Kasumi-chan," Ayane smiled in amazement. She turned to see the Hayate, who looked like he couldn't decide to be proud that Kasumi was this skilled already at her age or to start fretting like an older brother that she got herself into a fight with a guest.

"Chow!" Liu exclaimed, rushing to his side and moving to help him. Instead, Chow pushed him away, incensed that he had just been floored by a _girl_.

"I'M NOT DONE YET!" he exclaimed, standing back up and suddenly extending his hand forward.

"CHOW, NO!" Liu shouted, swatting Chow's hand away, but not late to stop him from Jubeierating a small _fireball _and projecting it at Kasumi as she turned her back to him.

Panicking, Jubei jumped in front of Kasumi, stretching his left hand forward and catching the fireball in his hand, which exploded in his palm and eliciting a scream from Jubei, bringing him down onto his knee and clutching his burnt hand. Kasumi barely had time to comprehend what had just happened, but when she did she cried Jubei's name and knelt down to his level, immediately trying to offer whatever aid she could. Chow's eyes widened in horror when he realised what he had just done.

"WAS _THAT_ A FIREBALL?!" Jubei screamed, pain lacing his voice as he suddenly groaned.

"W-WHAT?! WHAT'D YOU DO?!"" Hayate shouted in anger. A terrified squeak came from a shocked, frozen Ayane as Hayate attempted to round on Chow, but was stopped by Liu.

"Please…" Liu pleaded with Chow. "There doesn't-"

"He just tried to a throw a _fireball_ at my sister!" Hayate exclaimed, angrily. "G-Jubei-"

"…_we_ saw that."

They froze when they heard the familiar voice of Raiden. And sure enough there was he and Shiden standing in the dojo entrance. Liu nearly dropped Chow after helping him to his feet as he and his brother bowed their heads, while Hayate stepped forward, guilt playing on his face. Ayane quickly moved so that she was hiding behind Jubei, scared of the Tenji Mon chief and the consequences of being inside the village.

"F-father," Hayate stammered. "I can explain-"

Shiden brushed him off, "Me and Lord Raiden were _just_ discussing how much all of you were improving in your martial prowess," He paused when he noticed Ayane peeking over Jubei's arm at him, intimidated by his presence. Hayate noticed he was focused on her, before he turned back to him and looked sternly at his son. "And we find you here _disregarding_ clan law."

"And Chow here demonstrating one of Jun Fan's more _advanced_ techniques against his master's command," Raiden added, a thoroughly embarrassed Chow bowing his head in supplication.

Hayate bowed his head low, knowing why his father was looking at him like that, "I _invited_ them to watch me and Liu-san spar, father." He turned to Liu, silently pleading with the Shaolin Monk-In-Training.

Liu raised his eyebrows, before getting the gist and quickly nodding, "Yes, that's right. We were just let our siblings have a shot at sparring first before us." He smiled, eagerly. "I'd be honoured to show you how much Master Bo'Rai Cho has taught me. It would be in preparation for this _Tournament_ of course, Lord Raiden." To Shiden he added, "Lord Shiden."

Turning to Shiden, Raiden was smiling approvingly, "I believe Mugen Tenshin can afford to overlook this one small transgression, in the interests of our cause. What do you think, Shiden?"

Shiden noted how Kasumi was already tending to the burn on Jubei's hand,.

"…agreed," Shiden said, surprising the children.

Raiden could sense that Shiden already had no intention of disciplining his son or the Tenji Mon children over some ridiculous clan law. Knowing that Liu already must have let it slip regarding the Tournament and possibly even Outworld, Raiden put a hand on Hayate shoulder and nodded, appearing confident in the Tenji Mon youth's abilities, "It is time to see if you are truly able to shoulder such responsibility."

Hayate nodded, determined, "Anything for Mugen Tenshin."

(SSJNYH)

Chow was still wincing in pain from the blows Kasumi dealt to his back, glaring over at the girl in question standing close to Shiden as he himself stood by Lord Raiden's side. He noticed Jubei, his hand properly bandaged, standing right next to her, Ayane in turn standing next to him, leaning backward and sending him a death glare, the fact that Chow had somehow managed to hurl a fireball at Kasumi something that he would never forgive him. Chow snarled lightly and concentrated on Hayate and Liu standing at opposite ends of the ring, preparing themselves for their fight. The way Liu cracked his knuckles and his joints and that radiating aura of confidence around him, Chow was sure he would win.

"Eyes forward, Jubei," Shiden ordered, and Jubei complied instantly, gulping lightly. The clan chief announced, "Whoever is able to lay his opponent upon the floor will be named victor. Now, prepare yourselves."

Hayate bowed his head in Liu's direction, the Shaolin-in-training which Liu returned, pounding his left fist into his right hand as customary.

"There's something I need to say before we fight, Liu-san," Hayate said, piquing the monk's interest. "I…had always wanted to see what is so special about the Shaolin Temple's _Jun Fan_ style."

Liu smiled lightly, "I'll show you." He then dropped into his stance, Hayate following suit.

Jubei's raised his eyebrows when he felt Ayane clutch onto his right hand, looking at Hayate with glossy eyed concern.

"_HAJIME!"_

Shiden's declaration drew Jubei's attention back to the two older boys, who were immediately trading blows with each other. Everyone noted the turkey-like cries of exertion that came out of Liu's mouth, him the first to land two strike to Hayate's left shoulder and chest, stunning him and allowing the Shaolin Monk-in-Training to launch a high kick to the chest that sent him flying some feet back. Hayate recovered quickly enough, landing on the palms of his hands, pushing himself off the ground and throwing himself back into the air, and right in Liu Kang's direction, levelling a down kick at Liu's right shoulder.

Liu crossed his arms in a block, but the force was enough to bring him down on one knee, Hayate's leg pressing down on him and his arms. Crying with exertion, Liu threw Hayate off him, and threw a barrage of straight jabs that nailed Hayate in the chest, knocking the wind out of Hayate. He levelled a palm strike at his forehead but Hayate suddenly disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves, surprising Liu. Hayate materialised behind Liu and levelled a spinning kick to his face; Liu jerking head back in time to avoid it, feeling the wind graze the tip of nose. Liu countered with a straight jab to Hayate's face, following up with several more straight punches that Hayate wasn't dazed enough to not defend against, before grabbing hold of Liu's fist and attempted to twist it.

The two boys started grappling with each other, gritting their teeth as he they tried to get a grip on the other. Giving up, Liu grounded his left knee right into Hayate's stomach, just as Hayate struck him in the forehead with the palm of his right hand. Both adolescents collapsed onto the floor, the other children looking all wide eyed that both unconscious older boys both managed to knock out the other.

"Hayate!" Kasumi exclaimed, panicking

"Liu!" Chow cried, outraged.

Shiden and Raiden didn't show any sort of emotion on their face. Jubei turned around, pointing at Hayate and Liu and asked, "So, it's a tie?" He winced when Kasumi brushed past him to check on Hayate, immediately shaking him to try and rouse him from unconsciousness.

"They still have _much_ to learn," Shiden said. He addressed Jubei, Ayane and Chow, "You _all_ do."

"Yes, father," Kasumi looked up her father. She turned to Jubei and Ayane as they approached her, to see if they can help Jubei any way they can. It quickly dawned on Ayane that the clan chief had been talking to her as well.

"Remember there is still **one** more match?" Shiden announced. Hayate groaned and those gathered around him, and Chow, turned to him questioningly as the chief ninja turned to Raiden, gesturing towards the dojo floor, "Lord Raiden."

The children were all stunned to hear this. Even more so when Raiden smiled and nodded, accepting the clan chief's challenge.

(MK)

Jubei hissed when he held his burnt hand in a pond some feet away from the dojo, trying to ease the pain that came with protecting Kasumi from some snot-nosed Shaolin that hurled a fireball at her. He looked over his shoulder to see a crowd outside the dojo's front door. He snorted, disappointed he was going to miss out on watching the clan chief and Raiden fight, but Shiden had ordered him to go and treat his burns. Ayane had wanted to join him but he told her to stay close to Hayate.

"Stupid Shaolin," Jubei muttered, indignantly.

"Jubei."

He saw Kasumi approach him, and quickly turned back to the water and his palm in it.

"You know you're gonna miss the fight," Jubei bitterly pointed out.

Kasumi shook her head. She then reached down and Jubeitly took his hand. She then removed her haircloth and wrapped it around his hand, Jubei hissing lightly but felt the pain lessen considerably as it wasn't exposed to the air. He saw that Kasumi looked guilty, almost like she was ready to burst into tears, "What's wrong, Kasumi-san?"

"I was careless and you got hurt because of me," Kasumi sniffed lightly, staring down at her feet. "_Again_."

Jubei dimmed his eyes forlornly, and sighed, "Kasumi…Shiden-sama said to protect you, and I did that."

He almost jumped when he thought he heard Kasumi growl in frustration. She then cried, desperately, "He should _not_ have! I don't _want_ you to get hurt!"

"…why?" Jubei asked, his eyes widened when she suddenly hugged him, burying her face into his chest.

"Because you're my _friend_," Kasumi cooed, all of a sudden a lot calmer. "You're not supposed to get hurt because of me."

Jubei found himself trying to comprehend that _someone_ other than Ayane and Jubeira cared for him, especially that it was the heir to Mugen Tenshin. He thought that it was her nature to be warm to everybody, even him; a member of the Tenji Mon, and would never consider someone like him a friend. Quietly ecstatic, he Jubeitly returned the embrace.

"I-I'm ninja, Kasumi-san," Jubei said, a bit too quiet. "I-I was just doing what I was told. I-"

He noticed that Kasumi had gone silent, and just hugged him even tighter. He sighed and just held her.

(MK)

Hayate, Liu, Ayane and Chow found themselves amongst the crowd of villagers that had packed into dojo, no one wanting to miss out on watching their clan chief in a contest against the God of Thunder in human form. Hayate and Liu looked and _felt_ miserable, feeling bruises all over with Liu sporting around his forehead. Their siblings, biological and adopted, were standing close by.

'What chance does father have against a god?' Hayate asked himself, watching the two men pace before each other before getting into a fighting stance. Hayate immediately realised by looking at Raiden's stance and footwork that his fighting style must be _jujutsu_.

"How should we determine the winner, Shiden?" Raiden asked, sounding almost condescending as if expecting that his opponent would not last long against him, and everybody present except the children had a feeling that that was the truth.

"Until the other cannot fight any longer, Lord Raiden," Shiden replied matter-of-factly. "We shall not ahold nything back."

Raiden smiled lightly, "Hubris. For once it's refreshing hearing it from _you _of all people."

Everyone tensed as they waited for the match to begin. Hayate felt Kasumi grip him tightly by the left hand.

"_HAJIME!"_

Shiden opened with a series of rapid kicks aimed at Raiden's head and torso, the Thunder God blocking each of them, then swatting his left leg with his hand, causing Shiden to lose his footing and expose his back for Raiden to deliver a lightning-enhanced flat palmed strike then sent him flying back and landing on his chest; immediately causing alarm throughout the entire training hall. Chow grinned, seeing his lord down the Mugen Tenshin chief almost instantly. Liu was disappointed, however, expecting the fight to have been longer.

"Father!" Hayate exclaimed.

Shiden immediately got back up and flickered out of sight, drawing surprised gasps that he managed to even get back up and shake off blows delivered by a god. Raiden immediately sensed his presence behind him, immediately blocking a palm strike aimed his chest and counter with several punches to Shiden's chest. The chief ninja managed to block Raiden's last blow before launching his own counter, bringing his right leg in a sweep that knocked Raiden off his feet. But he was quick to land on the palms of his hands, thrust himself off the ground, spin in the air and land back on his feet, startling the crowd. Hayate couldn't keep the smirk of his face as Shiden unleashed another hail of kicks that struck Raiden in the stomach and the chest. Shiden then sent a left jab at his opponent's head, Raiden then suddenly teleported away in a burst of lightning and appeared further ahead of Shiden.

"Do you wish for me to continue _not_ holding back?" Raiden suddenly asked.

"…I would have _this_ match no other way," came Shiden's reply. "Now come at me, Thunder God."

Raiden nodded, inhaling deeply as his body was covered head in toe in electricity, circulating mostly around his arms as he assumed his stance. Shiden flickered forward, feigning a left hook which Raiden fell for by raising his right arm to block, but Shiden suddenly grabbed hold of, causing the Thunder God to grimace as Shiden twisted his arm and flung him over his shoulder and onto the ground, gritting his teeth as he felt like several _thousand_ volts course through his body, causing him to stagger back, allowing Raiden to recover and leap abck onto his feet.

"Father!" Hayate made a move to stand up.

"NO!" Shiden shouted over at the crowd, directly at his son and causing him to freeze. "STAY. Where you are!"

Raiden then stretched his hands forward launched himself off his feet at Shiden like a _torpedo,_ grabbing the chief ninja by his shoulders and sent them both flying towards the wall. Ayane and Hayate leapt onto their feet in alarm as both combatants smashed _through_ the wooden wall and spilled out onto the courtyard outside, both children and much of the audience quickly running outside.

"C'mon!" Hayate cried as he grabbed Ayane by the hand and they followed everyone outside.

(MK)

Outside Kasumi and Jubei saw the two go through the wall and tumble onto the courtyard outside the dojo. Glancing at one another in alarm, the two youngsters got up and ran to get a better view.

"Father!" Kasumi exclaimed.

They soon found themselves pushing through the crowd as they tried to find Hayate and Ayane, eventually reaching them to see the battle continue to unfold, both man and god continuing to trade blows, both of them either blocking or counter with their own moves, which in turn was defended against. Hayate gritted his teeth as he fought to stop himself from jumping in, well aware he would put himself at risk in coming between his father and the Thunder God.

Shiden and Raiden continued to exchange blows, speaking volumes about their fighting skill as neither once again were able to land a hit on the other. Right until Shiden moved his head to avoid a straight jab, quickly grabbing Raiden by the wrist and bringing his elbow down on his arm, the audible snap of bone following as he broke it. Jubei grunted through clenched teeth, the sound of bone breaking causing the hair on his body to stand on end. Looking across at Hayate, he saw a hopeful smile plastered upon the older boy's face. He turned back to the fight to see Shiden release Raiden's wrist only to unleash a knife blow against the bridge of his nose and between his eyes, stunning the Thunder God, _and the crowd,_ giving the Master Ninja ample time to deliver a high kick to Raiden's chin with such force that sent him flying and landing directly on his head as he fell back to Earth.

Liu and Chow panicked at the beaten sight of the God of Thunder. Having seen firsthand that kind of blow could instantly kill a normal man, the older brother shouted, "Lord Raiden!"

The children could all hear almost everyone hold their breaths; others asking one another in hushed whispers if Shiden had just _killed_ a God. Shiden grimaced, unable to believe that Raiden would allow himself to be beaten by a mortal. And amidst a hushed gasp from the crowd as he spun around to suddenly catch Raiden's fist between his hands mere inches from his face, having materialised behind him in the blink of an eye, he was right.

Shiden held Raiden tightly, grunting lightly as both man and god struggled with one another.

"You know how this fight will end, Shiden," Raiden pointed out, not sounding any worse for wear despite the injuries Shiden inflicted on him. Or the injuries Shiden _had_ inflicted upon him, as they were now fully healed, making everybody present aware that no matter how hard and how long Shiden fought Raiden, he would fall eventually.

Shiden knew that. "I know," the chief ninja replied, grimly. "Just as I know whom and _what_ we face outside Earthrealm."

"And you will still fight nonetheless?" Raiden asked. "Even in the event the Elder Gods may not intervene?"

"We will _still_ fight regardless," Shiden answered. "And we will not lose!"

Shiden felt Raiden relax his fist and released him, both whom staggered away from the other. Both men straightened themselves out, before promptly bowing towards the other, Shiden own injuries now bothering him in the least. Jubei appeared gobsmacked at the gestures, sentiments shared with Kasumi, Ayane and Chow.

"Wha-?" Jubei blinked, visibly looking like he was trying to understand what just happened. "I don't understand?"

Liu smiled, glancing over at the Mugen Tenshin ninja-in-training, "I think Lord Raiden will appreciate Mugen Tenshin participating in the Tournament now, Jubei." He turned to Hayate, "Hayate."

"But Raiden could have beaten him easy!" Chow exclaimed.

"He _could_ have," Hayate explained, visibly relieved that it did not come to that, and for good reason. "I think Raiden-sama just wanted to test father's resolve."

"Father knew he wouldn't have been able to win, but challenged him anyway?" Kasumi asked, staring at the older man in wonder. "I-"

She found herself at a loss for words, sentiments shared with Jubei and Ayane, _especially_ Ayane.

Hayate looked upon his father with admiration, "He _fought_ for all of Mugen Tenshin."

"So, I guess this means we'll be competing in the Tournament, right?" Jubei inquired.

"Yeah, suppose you will," Chow grumbled. He then smirked and said, arrogantly, "Hopefully you'll last long enough to face off against _me_." Jubei growled silently, flexing his burnt hand and trying to stave off the stiffness he was feeling in it.

"And _me_."

The purple-haired little girl lowered her head slightly; the other children's eyes upon her making her feel nervous. But feeling resolve she looked up at Jubei, and into his eyes. She asked, "Can Jubeira-san teach me how to become a ninja?"

Jubei's eyes widened at Ayane's declaration, as did Kasumi and Hayate's.

"What?"


	4. Bonds I

_**A/N:**__ With the release of the Mortal Kombat X comic, I found out the __real__ name of Scorpion/Hanzo Hasashi's son – __**Jubei**__. And the character __Takeda Takahashi,__ who becomes sort of a surrogate son to Hanzo, strangely resembles my description of him. Talk about coincidence, huh?_

_I put off correcting that little detail because another __certain__ ninja goes by the name Jubei. Then again, __ANOTHER__ ninja is also known as Gennosuke. Well, not anymore. Apologies if there's any confusion reading this from now on._

_And, yeah, this chapter was getting too big and quite frankly I've been working on it for FAR too long, so I'm splitting it in half. Next chapter shouldn't take too long, however. Oh, and it's now rated __**M**_ cause' _things are going Mortal Kombat levels of violence from here on out._

_So, enjoy. ^_^_

(MK)

Feeling the cool winds breeze past him, _nine_-year old Jubei couldn't keep the smile off his face as he bounded after Kasumi up the cliff sides just above the waterfalls outside the village, the girl his age having decided to make a game out of Jubei's duty in staying by her side. The child that he, though he didn't mind; especially if it enabled him to make use of those near-superhuman abilities his blood, and ninja training, granted him and every other shinobi in the village.

A year had passed since Raiden and the Shaolin Monks had visited the Mugen Tenshin, and much had changed it was a surprise that hardly anyone noticed. Ayane has begun her Hajin Mon training under Genra, and awaited approval from Shiden and the other Master Ninja for her to be moved to the Hajin Mon, Hayate finally begun going out on missions outside the village – said missions a mystery to Jubei and Kasumi, and Jubei himself found himself, on Shiden's order (and Ayame's encouragement), spending more time amongst the Tenji Mon more hours in the day right up until late at night with keeping Kasumi company. Again, Jubei didn't mind, having developed a bond between himself and the Tenji Mon heir.

Both children laughed as they landed on the tallest rock ledge which overlooked the entire valley, landing on both knees on opposite side of some wild flowers growing on the mountains. Jubei turned his head, visibly amazed at how high the two of them had scaled the mountain through leaps and bounds, a produce of their training of the energies in their bodies through ninpo – Ninja Arts.

"We're…really high, huh Kasumi-chan?" Jubei asked, amazed.

Kasumi blushed lightly, giggling at Jubei now referring to her by that suffix, "Yep."

Both letting out simultaneous sighs of relief, both kids sat down on the rock they had landed on, Jubei producing a water skin seemingly out of nowhere, taking a long drink before passing it to Kasumi. He paused when, instead, Kasumi was staring at him with a smile on her face before reaching forward and grasping his left hand. Jubei blushed at the contact.

"Uh…"

"Turn your palm, Ju-Ju-kun."

Jubei blinked before doing as she said, revealing his calloused palm to Kasumi. "What are you doing?"

"Palm-reading," Kasumi explained. "I've studied some with mother and I want to see what _your_ fortune is."

"How does it work?" Jubei asked.

"By looking at the lines on your palms," Kasumi said. "I've always wanted to try it."

Kasumi spent some time just studying Jubei's palm, tracing a finger across each line. Jubei just sat there with no complaint, quietly enjoying the company he was sharing; which felt strangely good that a smile formed on Jubei's face. Soon enough, however, Kasumi giggled lightly and flicked his nose, drawing his attention and a look of outrage on his face.

"HEY! WHY'D YA'-?!"

"You'll be a great ninja someday," Kasumi simply said, cutting him of and wiping the crass look of his face, leaving his confused. "Everyone will see you as the strongest ever and you'll become grandmaster of the Hajin Mon."

"…" Jubei's eyes widened. He then grinned and rubbed the back of his head, appearing bashful. "Well…it's not like you needed to see the future for that, Kasumi-chan-"

"And we're _married_."

Jubei's smile faded instantly as his eyes widened, "Huh?"

"Just kidding," Kasumi chuckled.

"…oh," Jubei looked disappointed. His eyes lightened up where his smile returned and he looked up at the sky, "Hey, what's that?"

Kasumi quickly turned her head up towards the sky, seeing nothing out of the ordinary except a few birds and some clouds, prompting Jubei to quickly grab the wildflowers rooted between them. Kasumi turned back to Jubei and was about to voice her confusion when she saw Jubei with flowers in hand, and extending them towards her, a blush on his face.

"J-Jubei?" Kasumi's face went red.

Turning his head downcast he quietly asked hopefully, "Are…you sure?"

The little kunoichi-in-training gasped lightly, feeling her eyes widen in awe. She felt moisture pool in the corners of her eyes as she felt near overwhelming emotion pool up within herself – confusion, shock, and _happiness_ rolled into one. Staring into the boy's eyes, she slowly reached forward to accept those flowers. And then in the blink of an eye, the flowers disappeared from both Jubei's and Kasumi's hand, snapping the two of them out of their cute exchange.

And Hayate thought it was cute, which may explain why he was hanging off another nearby rock ledge, waving the flowers at them teasingly, enjoying the way the two younger ninja were practically glowing red; Jubei looking pretty angry at him. Hayate chuckled and leapt away, bouncing alongside the mountain cliffs and daring him to pursue him.

Jubei obliged. "HEY! GIVE _THOSE_ BACK!" bounded after Hayate, shouting angrily at a laughing Hayate.

After getting over her bewilderment Kasumi gave chase as well, feeling mortified that her own brother must have been watching the two of them right before swooping in and interrupting them. Just as they were about to reach the highest point she felt _someone else_ was here with them, also watching; right before she heard the sound of steel scraping against leather.

"JUBEI, NII-SAN!" she exclaimed.

"Huh?!" Jubei glanced over his shoulder. "WHOA!"

Hayate looked back to see Jubei draw his tanto and turn himself in mid-air to deflect several shuriken, one of them grazing his left arm as it hurtled toward Hayate, the older boy moving his head to the side as the shuriken skimmed past his cheek. Jubei grunted as his back collided against the side of the rock. He would have fallen straight down into the shallow creek if he, in his panic, quickly turned and grappled onto the rock, the hilt of his tanto now in his mouth.

'Where'd those _things_ come from?!' Jubei over his shoulder, trying to see where the shuriken came from, briefly glancing down and remembering they were still _way_ up high, disregarding the cut on his arm where the shuriken had nicked him.

"JUBEI!" he looked up to see Kasumi above him reaching for him. "Take my hand!"

Jubei did so and Kasumi helped him up, both children catching their breath. Jubei reached for the tanto hilt still between his teeth, holding it in a reverse grip and was immediately on guard.

"Did you see where they came from?!" Jubei cried.

Kasumi was about to answer when she noticed another figure standing higher above them, obscuring the sun above them and casting his shadow over them. Jubei grunted as he turned to face him, moving himself into a battle stance with tanto in hand.

"Who _are_ you?!" Hayate perched himself on another high rock level to the figure's, kunai drawn.

His eyes widened when he thought he recognised who it was.

"Hasashi Jubei?" the figure sounded like he was a little older than Hayate.

"…" Jubei lips formed a contemptuous thin line. "Yeah?"

"…I had to know," the figure stepped forward, allowing the Mugen Tenshin children to see his face a lot clearer. Clad in a dark outfit, he was an adolescent of around sixteen or seventeen years with scruffy brown hair held back by a think back bandanna and a ninjato strapped to his back. Hayate immediately recognised the clan crest on the medallion sewn just above the left side of his chest.

"You're of the Hayabusa clan," Hayate cried. Angrily pointing a finger at him, he demanded. "Our clans are supposed to be allies-"

"Yeah, what gives?!" Jubei shouted, hand covering the small cut on his arm.

"I heard rumours that the Mugen Tenshin had taken in the very last of the Shirai Ryu clan," the Hayabusa answered. "And I wanted to see if they were as good as most ninja regard them as."

"What?" Kasumi cried. "But…but you could have killed him?"

"He's still alive, isn't he?"

"Yeah, I am," Jubei replied, a bit haughtily. He then glowered, tanto raised. "So…you want to keep going?"

Hayabusa shook his head, surprising Jubei, "I don't need to. The clan heirs are _safe_ with you."

"…ah," Jubei grinned. "Well-ow!" he clutched the wound on his arm.

"Catch!"

The Hayabusa tossed him a small flask which Jubei recognised as ointment. He was quick to try and apply it, Kasumi however gently took it off his hands and quietly offered to rub it on the wound himself.

"You are part of the envoy from the Hayabusa clan invited to the celebrations in two days?" Hayate asked him.

"I am," Hayabusa nodded. "And my name's Ryu by the way, Hayate-sama."

"…Ryu-san," Hayate nodded. "Your clan is interested in Jubei-kun?"

"_Curious_, actually," Ryu Hayabusa corrected, drawing Jubei's attention, the youngster wincing lightly as the ointment felt like it was lightly _burning_ his wound off. "How long since you paid your respects to the spirits of the Shirai Ryu, Hasashi-san?"

"Never have," Jubei answered, bluntly. "I didn't know I was from _another_ clan until Genra told me last year. I always thought my parents were Hajin Mon before…" he paused, embittered. "I don't even know _where_ the Shirai Ryu village is."

Hayate and Kasumi appeared sorry for Jubei. Hayate couldn't imagine what he must be have felt when he learnt the truth that he wasn't originally of Mugen Tenshin but of an extinct clan, however he can imagine he would be conflicted over deciding his identity – either he was of Hajin Mon or he the last of the Shirai Ryu, the heir to a dead clan.

"The remains of the Shirai Ryu village are in the same valley as the Mugen Tenshin, just over these mountains," Ryu pointed to the east and towards said mountainous range. "It'd take you about an hour to get there."

Jubei pursed his lips, "All this time it was _that_ close?"

(MK)

An hour later Jubei brushed the dirt off his clothes as he found himself standing on a grassy hill past the mountains overlooking a burnt out, blackened husk that used to be the Shirai Ryu village. The boy swallowed; everything he expected the village to look like _exactly_ what he imagined. He thought he feel some degree of sadness over seeing where he was born in reduced to near ash, he was surprised when he didn't feel all that bothered. Sure, he was sad that his parents were dead but he never knew them, much less the clan they belonged to.

As far as he knew, he was Mugen Tenshin.

"Are you alright, Jubei?"

"Huh?!" Jubei cried, spinning around and reaching for his tanto, but relented when he saw that it was Kasumi, Hayate and Ryu. He sighed, "You guys'll get in trouble if you're caught _this_ far from the village."

"So will you!" Kasumi exclaimed, angrily. "Y-you just took off just like _that_!"

"I would have been back soon enough!" Jubei almost raised his voice at Kasumi, but stopped himself when Hayate stepped forward and grabbed him by the shoulder, drawing alarm from Kasumi. She relaxed as Hayate smiled comfortingly at him, drawing confusion from the boy.

"There's no way I'm letting you do this by yourself," Hayate declared. "And Kasumi too."

He turned to his sister.

"Right?"

Kasumi eagerly nodded. Jubei sighed, smiling lightly. He should have known better than to try to argue with his friends. Turning to the village he took a deep breath and then started walking towards it. Towards the remains of the larger building at the top of the hill, which he assumed where the grandmaster's of Shirai Ryu's, his father, used to live and where he was born. He could sense that Hayate, Kasumi and Ryu were keeping their distance, giving him his space and giving him the opportunity to…do what exactly? Mourn?

For the life of him, it felt almost like _instinct_ to just come here right after Hayabusa had told him the village wasn't too far away from Mugen Tenshin. Like he had been _drawn_…

'Alright, I'm here…in the village I was born in,' Jubei wondered to himself as he made his way up towards the hill. 'Guess I'll just go and pay my respects…_'_ He wondered why he wasn't feeling anything towards the Shirai Ryu – people he had never met, that included his parents. As far as he was concerned he was of the Hajin Mon sect of the Mugen Tenshin clan. And in spite of having really blurry memories of living in a house, it was _Genra_ that raised him, trained him and gave him a place to belong.

"Hmm?"

He noticed a long strip of yellow cloth hanging from some blackened wood jutting out from a nearby house. He regarded it quietly, then tore it from the wood and wrapped it around the burn scar on his left hand. He frowned, remembering Chow and his promise to fight him the next time they met…

When he approached the grandmaster's residence at the top of the hill…

…"Huh?!"

He stopped when he saw _someone_ already kneeling where the front gate leading into the compound used to be. They were wearing a grey hood and a ragged body concealing cloak. Surprised and already on alert Jubei slowly reached for his tanto.

"Stay your weapon, child."

The figure's voice sounded…demonic. Enough almost make him freeze up completely. The figure stood and turned to face Jubei, the complete _whiteness_ of his eyes the first thing he saw staring back at him and filling him full of dread. The figure reached for his hood and cloak and tore it off, revealing the armored yellow/black shinobi uniform he was wearing.

"…" Jubei was struck speechless.

"You have my wife's _eyes_, boy!" the Ninja suddenly exclaimed, pointing a finger straight at him.

"Huh?" Jubei backpedalled away from the ghoulish looking yellow ninja. "Hey, mister. What are you-?"

"What are you doing here in _my_ village?!"

"_Your_ village?" Jubei asked. "I-I thought everyone in the Shirai Ryu was killed."

"Everyone _was_!" the Ninja exclaimed. "Betrayed and left at the hands of the Lin Kuei by _you,_ Mugen Tenshin!"

Feeling out of his depth, Jubei slowly backed away from the now angry Ninja, who immediately rounded on him, grabbing him by the shoulders and lifting him up so that their eyes were level. Staring into his narrowed pupil-less eyes, Jubei cried out when he thought he felt the ghoul crush the bones in his arms, his legs dandling and trying to kick at the Ninja's legs.

"What. Are. You. Doing here?!" the Ninja emphasised each word, dangerously. "Mugen Tenshin!"

"Ah…I...GYAHHH!" Jubei bellowed in pain felt tears well in his eyes when he felt his arms were being _burned_ by this freak's hands. "I came to…pay my respects to…the place I was _born_ in"

"_Born in_?!"

"I was born here before I was brought to Mugen Tenshin!" Jubei rapidly shouted, the tears rolling down his eyes, the burning pain becoming too much for him, his sleeves becoming _singed_ as the Ninja increased his grip on him. His eyes closed shut now just to spare himself from the Ninja's lack of pupils, he sobbed, "My…my mother and father-"

"What is your name?" the Ninja suddenly asked, sounding calmer now and realising he was hurting the child.

Jubei forced his eyes back open, now glaring at the Ninja "Jubei," he answered, angrily. "My name is _Hasashi_ _Jubei_."

The Ninja's pupil-free eyes were nearly the size of saucers, hinting that couldn't believe what the Mugen Tenshin child before him just said. Shaking his head, the Ninja snarled and threw Jubei to the ground, the boy crying out in pain. Picking himself up he turned to see the Ninja draw his katana, the blade suddenly igniting with hellfire. Jubei stopped feeling angry and instead paled, suddenly frightened by this stranger that was now intent on killing him.

"NO! Jubei is _dead_!" the Ninja exclaimed, at first sounding panicked but then he became enraged. "Why do you attempt impersonate him, Hajin Mon?"

The boy couldn't stop himself from holding his hands up in protest, "Wha-wha-wha-?"

"Mugen Tenshin couldn't save my clan, and now have the audacity to give my _son's_ name to some Hajin Mon whelp?!" the Ninja shouted, menacingly approaching Jubei. "I _will_ have my vengeance against the Lin Kuei, and _any_ Mugen Tenshin that stands in my _way_!"

Jubei frantically drew his tanto just as the Ninja raised his katana in the eye, but only to block Ryu as he phased into existence above him, bringing his own sword down towards the Ninja's head, his reflexes catching the Hayabusa adolescent off guard, but as he landed back on the ground on his right foot he quickly swung his left leg to catch the Ninja in the chest. The Ninja back-flipped, Ryu's leg skimming his chest, right towards Jubei. Grabbing the younger boy off the ground, he raised his burning katana up to his neck, facing down Ryu with a scowl, Jubei still gripping his tanto.

Ryu didn't relent, keeping his sword raised, "Put Hasashi-san down, spectre."

"Why?" the Ninja asked, eyes still narrowed dangerously. "What is _he_ to y-?"

Jubei cried out and stabbed the Ninja in the leg with his tanto, rapidly striking the spectre with his elbow in the gut and forcing him to let go. Jubei cried as the point of the Ninja's katana grazed his cheek, leaving a small, steaming cauterized cut; but not as _steaming_ as Jubei, the enraged young Hajin Mon gripping his tanto tightly. Before Ryu could stop him, Jubei charged the spectre, who appeared surprised that the boy he had just victimised was suddenly filled with courage.

Sheathing his katana, the Ninja dodged Jubei's wild slashes, all the while Ryu shouted at him to stop and get back. The Ninja effortlessly smacked Jubei's blade out of his hand, following up with a kick to the head that sent Jubei following through the wall of a burnt out house; the sounds of splintering wood, paper and Jubei's cries almost echoing throughout the dead village…

"JUBEI! HAYABUSA-SAN!"

…Hayate appearing above the Ninja and levelling a spinning kick to the head. The Ninja blocked with his right arm before fire seemingly erupted beneath his feet, sending both Hayate and Ryu flying and hitting the ground. Noticing his sleeve was on fire Hayate panicked quickly brushed it out with his hand. The Ninja turned towards the hut where he had sent Jubei flying into, noticing a little girl also in Tenji Mon uniform helping the Hajin Mon boy up.

"Has Mugen Tenshin resorted to sending _children _who haven't even _begun_ their training to their deaths now?" the Ninja exclaimed, disgusted. "Not that hasn't fallen any _lower_."

Hayate's eyes widened, recognizing the Ninja's voice despite his demonic sounding tone.

"No way!" he cried out. "Hanzo-sama!"

The Ninja turned to Hayate, staring at him almost like he was recalling him from _somewhere_. Jubei's groan drew his attention back to him and Kasumi, his arm around her neck as she supported him. Kasumi froze when she saw the Ninja staring at her.

She glared back, her hands balled into fists, "Leave Jubei and my brother ALONE!"

The Ninja appeared aghast at the little girl.

"Who are you, little girl?" the Ninja asked, calmly enough.

"…Kasumi," she sounded hesitant in answering, but declared it loud enough and punctuated it with a death glare.

"…Shiden's newborn daughter?"

Kasumi nodded, "He's my…" She turned to Hayate, then corrected herself, "OUR father."

The Ninja became motionless, as if he was busy recollecting. He turned to Jubei, the youngster glaring at him, obviously on account of the little girl who just stood up to him for his sake.

"Jubei?" the Ninja said, quietly.

"Hanzo Hasashi?"Hayate cried. "I-I remember you. Aren't you-?!"

He was silenced when the Ninja directed his lifeless gaze towards Hayate, frightened when he couldn't tear his gaze away from the absolute whites of the Ninja's eyes. Turning away from the Jubei and Kasumi he sheathed his katana as he stepped past Ryu, who had lowered his ninjato as if sensing this mysterious Ninja would making sure they could see that he showed no more hostility towards them, especially to Jubei.

"Go home, children," the Ninja said, calmly. "Tell your masters what happened here."

He gave Jubei one last wavering glance, then turned and walked away.

"WAIT!" Jubei cried as he limped after him. "Who are-?!"

The Ninja was then consumed by flames and disappeared, leaving no trace behind. Moving his hand away from his face, Jubei stared quietly at the spot where the Shirai Ryu survivor last stood before dropping to knees, physically and emotionally exhausted.

"I…I think we should go now," Hayate declared, a comforting hand on Jubei's shoulder. "What do you say?"

Jubei was silent for a few seconds, before nodding his head and looking over his shoulder at both Hayate and Kasumi, noticing that Ryu had disappeared but he wasn't concerned. If the Hayabusa clansman can hold his own against a spectral from hell, then that left Jubei to worry about his friends.

Fingering the yellow cloth still tied around his hands, Jubei nodded, "Yeah."

(MK)

It was night-time in the meeting hall of the chief's residence, candles providing enough light in the room so that it seemed the shadows were creeping around Shiden, Kasumi, Hayate and the Master ninja gathered. And in those shadows behind Kasumi, a miserable looking Jubei winced lightly from his bandaged injuries; having passed them off to his Hajin Mon appears as due to a 'training accident.' They had looked at him like they knew he was lying, but they left him alone regardless.

_Eight_-year old Ayane in her Hajin Mon uniform sitting beside Genra as they appeared before Shiden almost made him . The Hajin Mon grandmaster wore his familiar demonic-looking oni mask. His expression of happiness for Ayane was shared by Kasumi and Hayate.

Last year despite his initial reluctance, Jubei had informed Genra that Ayane had wanted to start her shinobi training and the Hajin Mon grandmaster had immediately agreed. He had been afraid of how the training that he himself had been put through would affect Ayane, which she wouldn't survive or at least would no longer be the sweet little girl that he now considered a sister, Genra probably would _beat_ it out of her. But to his amazement, and relief, Ayane was a quick study, having adapted to the training more quickly than he had been and not making as many mistakes as he had made and Genra having to 'correct' him for each one. Namely by inflicting some kind of crippling pain on him as to make sure he remembered his lessons. But thankfully, this never happened to Ayane, and Jubei believed it was because the old man had a soft spot for her.

His mind briefly wavered when he recalled today's events, which somehow made his bruises aches just that much more.

'Father…'

His attention was back on the procession before him when Genra declared, "Shiden-sama, I hereby request that Ayane be moved to the Hajin Mon immediately; and that she be assigned to join me in my duties in assisting the Mugen Tenshin from the shadows."

"Granted," Shiden didn't need time to think about it. "This means Jubei and Ayane will _both_ be your apprentices?"

"I intend for only _one_ of them to eventually succeed me," Genra stated. "Unless you do not intend to honour the contract made with the Shirai Ryu and freeing Jubei from his future obligations."

'Huh?' Jubei's interest was piqued. 'What 'future obligations?'

"We _will_ honour it," Shiden declared. He waved his hand towards Ayane, "You may leave."

Surprised that she was the only one being dimissed, Ayane stood, bowed and stepped out of the hall. Shiden turned towards the shadows and Jubei, stretching his hand towards the floor, indicating that he wanted Jubei to appear before them. Fading out from the shadows, he reappeared kneeling on the floor on one knee besides Genra. Shiden gestured for him to kneel fully, the boy noticing both Hayate and Kasumi giving him a reassuring smile, encouraging him to relax.

"Kashira," Jubei addressed the village chief.

"Jubei," Shiden nodded, pausing a moment to see that yellow piece of cloth he was wearing around his waist, a memento courtesy of the Shirai Ryu. "You, Hayate, Kasumi and the Ryu Hayabusa journeyed to the ruins of the Shirai Ryu village today?"

Jubei inwardly sighed. The siblings must have told him. He rolled his eyes toward Genra, who nodded at him.

"Apologies, Shiden-sama," Jubei bowed his head low. "Hayabusa-san _insisted_ I go see where it was I came from."

Shiden looked unamused, "You lay the fault on Hayabusa, then?"

"No, it's _my_ fault," Jubei's respectful tone slowly faded as he became filled with self-loathing. "For _listening_ to him-"

"I find no fault in his curiosity, Shiden-sama," Genra said, cutting Jubei off. "You will recall I informed him about where he originally came from." Smiling behind his mask, Genra added, "Plus, we're now aware of this….this hell spectral's existence."

Kasumi nervously fidgeted in her seat, glancing towards the other members of her family, each of them looking unhappy. Hayate appeared all that more determined to protect her, however, judging from his balled fists resting on his knees and that dark look upon on his face.

"Has he made any further advances towards Mugen Tenshin?" Shiden asked.

"No, Shiden-sama. My spies found no more trace of him within Shirai Ryu or anywhere near the village," Genra continued.

The chief looked grim, glancing over at Ayame with one eye, his wife appearing forlorn. Jubei didn't miss their shared look, and immediately guessed they were hiding something from him, _again_. "Did _he_ say anything to you?"

"That _wraith_…said I had his wife's eyes," Jubei answered, scrunching up his face bitterly. "I told him who I was…and he tried to kill me, Hayabusa-san and Hayate-sama." He reached up to his forehead, feeling the bandage around it, feeling tears starting to well in his eyes. "I didn't let him. I...I…"

Jubei sniffed loudly, turning his head and trying in vain to stifle his tears before the clan chief and the masters. Kasumi and Hayate also visibly shared in his grief, Kasumi feeling her tears beginning to form while Hayate frowned and stared at his knees, feeling angry with himself. Shiden, however, appeared unsympathetic towards the Tenji Mon.

Jubei brought himself to stared at Shiden, eyes quivering as he asked, sounding desperate and hopeful, "Was…is he my _father_?"

The masters all glanced at each other, worriedly.

"Your father was killed by the Lin Kuei and the rest of the Shirai Ryu followed shortly after we had formed an alliance with both him and his clan, Jubei," Shiden explained. "We were fortunate to find you shielded by your mother's body just as the village burned."

"…mother," Jubei whispered to himself.

"It's unlikely the ninja that attacked you is your father, Jubei-kun," Ayame spoke up, trying her best to sound assuring. Jubei opened his mouth to speak, Ayame continued, smiling, "We saved you because our clans made a _pact_."

Kasumi and Hayate's interest piqued at this.

"Pact, Ayame-sama?"

Ayame's nod in response was solemn.

(MK)

_A/N…and special thanks to RealRemainder for being my proof-reader. _


	5. Bonds II

_**A/N:**__ Damn it, just played through Mortal Kombat X's Story Mode – they gave Scorpion's wife and kid __**ANOTHER**__ name. Nope, nah-uh…I'm not changing it again, it's staying as __**Jubei**__._

(MK)

It was late morning next day. Sitting down and facing the waterfall, Jubei and Kasumi quietly sat next to each other on the ground, almost unblinking as they still struggled to process today's events, and what followed after they had returned home and turned everyone what had happened. Slowly Kasumi turned her head towards Jubei, who rolled his eyes towards her, before both kids turned away from each other blushing madly.

"…so…um…" Jubei finally managed to break the silence, slowly turning his head towards Kasumi.

"Yes?" Kasumi smiled, still blushing.

"Are you…_ok_ with what Ayame-sama told me?" Jubei asked, scratching the back of his head. "I-I mean, told _us_?"

"It feels _weird_," Kasumi admitted. "But…that's a good thing, right?"

"I…guess," Jubei shrugged. He smiled, "Yeah, it's not such a big deal. I mean… we spend nearly all our time together anyway so-"

He was interrupted when he felt Kasumi scoot closer to him until their shoulders were touching. Again blushing, Jubei looked down at his feet in a vain attempt to hide his embarrassment. Kasumi just giggled, having made a game out of how often she can cause Jubei to become flustered just by being near him. She never understood _why_ he tended to act that way around her, but it was fun to watch nonetheless and enjoyed the warm feelings that she herself experienced.

"KASUMI-CHAN! JU-JU!"

Gasping lightly, Kasumi shifted away from Jubei just as they turned to greet Ayane as she ran up to them from the direction of the Hajin Mon village, with a big smile on her face and waving her hand. The first thing they noticed different about her was her hair. It was done up in a ponytail, almost identical to Kasumi's. And for a moment, Jubei noted both looked oddly the same.

Almost like sisters.

"You're back! You didn't come home last night Jubei, I was worried!" Ayane chirped happily. She stopped smiling when she noticed how close they had sat together, and their rather awkward expressions. Also Jubei, again, was visibly injured. "What's wrong?"

"NOTHING!" both of them exclaimed at once, startling Ayane. Embarrassed, Kasumi cleared her throat and reiterated more calmly, "Nothing's wrong, Ayane-chan."

"Yeah," Jubei said. "We-"

He winced when he felt Ayane hand on his face as she looked over his bandages.

"What happened, Jubei-kun?" Ayane asked softly.

"…training accident," Jubei answered hesitantly, and not convincing enough as Ayane gave him that confused look when he knew she knew he was lying. Jubei mentally cursed Genra, not meaning it, for training her in how to read people. "A _really_ bad training accident," again he tried to alleviate Ayane's curiosity.

"We went outside the village yesterday," Kasumi said. "And…that's all we're allowed to tell you."

Ayane blinked, appearing dissatisfied with their explanation but she decided not to press further.

(MK)

Much later in the afternoon, Ayane forced herself to hold back as she and Jubei sparred before Genra and many other gathered Hajin Mon, the sight of him proven too much for her to even consider fighting properly. Dodging and blocking against the older boy's blows she withheld from striking whenever Jubei left himself open, whenever he wasn't covering his chest or forehead instead she just threw some weak punches which she knew Jubei would be able to block, and was barely able to not stop herself from being knocked down when he countered with his own hard _punches_.

Frustrated, Jubei caught Ayane's leg when she aimed for his hip, landing a palm blow to her chest and knocking her down, leaving the girl coughing and spluttering on the floor.

"_Come on_, Ayane," Jubei almost sounded like he was pleading; knowing Genra was watching them with disapproval. "You can do better than _that_."

Looking up at him pleadingly Ayane shook her head, "But you're still _hurt_."

"I'm fine," Jubei hissed down at her. "Now, before Genra hurts the _both_ of us-"

He suddenly reeled back when Ayane socked him in the face, causing him to stumble back right before Ayane followed up with a kick to the side of his left knee and brining him down to the floor, crying in pain. The little girl was frowning all the while which no one failed to miss, especially Genra who nodded his approval and smirked behind his oni mask.

"_Ow_…Ayane…" Jubei moaned as he held his knee. "That was _dirty_!"

At this point Ayane stopped frowning, instead horrified that she had hurt her best friend and stammered an apology, "J-Jubei, I-I-"

The boy grinned and laughed out loud, "Heh…I didn't see that coming. Right, Genra-sensei?"

Genra shook his head, "Deception. Very good, Ayane."

Ayane's swallowed lightly, taken back that both Genra and Jubei praised her; and even the Tenji Mon watching the spar all approved. She smiled lightly, turning back to Jubei just in time to see him about to level a punch toward her face. Gasping, she quickly ducked her head to the side, his fist skimming past her cheek as she ducked and landed several quick blows to his chest and stomach knocking the wind right out of him and moving out of the way as he collapsed back on the ground.

Taking deep panicked breaths realising that Jubei had tried to get the jump on her, Ayane stuttered in disbelief, "J-Jubei?"

"…g-good one. Thought I had ya' there…" Jubei muttered, before he passed out.

Genra watched on, looking at Ayane with much approval.

'Most excellent,' he thought. 'Raidou, you may have contributed something _worthwhile _to the clan after all.'

(MK)

"…what?"

Jubei sighed as he stuffed what few possession he had into a bag and slung it over his shoulder, a tired expression on his bruised, bandaged face. He turned to see Ayane, her hands clasping together in nervousness and a saddened look upon her face. Jubei looked down at his feet, not wanting to repeat what he had just said to Ayane then looking out the window at the night sky.

"Shiden-sama's asked me to move to the Tenji Mon so I'll be closer to Kasumi," Jubei repeated. "And Genra said I have to, so…I guess its duty, I suppose."

"But you already see her every day!" Ayane exclaimed, startling Jubei with her forwardness as she threw her arms around him, tears welling in her eyes. "Please…I don't want to be left alone."

Dropping his bag Jubei wrapped her arms around Ayane and hugged her back, "Hey, it'll be fine. We'll still see each other when me and Kasumi still come around to the waterfall."

Ayane sniffed and looked into his eyes, "Really?"

"I'm still Hajin Mon and we'll always be friends," he touched his forehead with hers. "Right?"

Ayane nodded, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around his neck, tears still running down her cheek, "Yeah."

Afterward Jubei packed his things. With Ayane still watching with a heartbreaking expression he stepped out of the shack. To Ayane, however, it seemed like he was stepping out of her life as well.

And in favour of Kasumi's.

(MK)

Early morning the next day, Kasumi yawned and scratched the small of her back through her yukuta as she pulled the covers off herself and left the warmth of her futon and walked towards her door. Opening her door she gasped lightly and covered her mouth with both hands. What she saw outside her door proved to be both surprising _and_ amusing.

"Jubei?"

The boy himself was already waiting for her. Kneeling on the ground right in front of her door, eyes closed, head bowed and fast _asleep_. Obviously he had been instructed by her father to wait for once she awoke as any good servant should, but he had declined to mention that he didn't need to be awake. Kasumi smiled incredulously and patted him on the head, drawing a gasp from Jubei as his eyes shot open.

"K-Kasumi, I-"

"How long were you kneeling outside my door, Jubei-kun?" she asked. She then noticed the bruise on his face and the bandage across his nose. "And what happened to you nose?"

(MK)

After breakfast Ryu Hayabasa paid Kasumi's household a visit, and right now he and Hayate watched as Kasumi and Jubei sparred in the backyard, both in their sect's respective fighting style – Tenji Mon and Hajin Mon respectively. Ryu observing how the Tenji Mon favoured strength over the Hajin Mon's speed with Kasumi's blows, despite her age, were powerful enough to knock nearly break Jubei's block. Jubei lightning fast jabs forced Kasumi to keep moving lest she be struck in rapid succession.

Ryu didn't fail to notice that Jubei looked even more injured than what happened yesterday, "So…the village outcast did _that_?"

"Yeah, Hayabusa-san," Hayate nodded with a frown. "And her name's _Ayane_, and she's my sister and Jubei's friend."

"Easy, Hayate-sama," Ryu said. "I don't approve of how this village treats her, or anyone because of the circumstances of their birth, whatever they may be." He paused a bit, focusing back on the fight. "She's younger than Jubei, right?"

"Right."

"And she was able to land a blow on him?" Ryu further inquired, earning a nod from Hayate. "There's potential right there."

"…father doesn't like to discuss what Genra-sensei wants to do with Ayane," Hayate stated, forlorn.

"What about _Hasashi_ Jubei?" Ryu turned his head full toward Hayate. "Mugen Tenshin took in an outsider. Shiden-sama must have plans for him."

Hayate chuckled, "Yeah. Him _and_ mother."

"Oh. What's that?"

They were interrupted when both Kasumi and Jubei let a loud war cry, followed by the sounds of fist making contact with each other…

"OW!"

"MY FACE! OWWwwwwww…Kasumiiiiiii…_whhhhhyyyyy_?"

…and both teens turned to see the youngsters writing on the ground, Kasumi clutching her gut while Jubei grabbing at his face, both groaning (in Jubei's case _whining_) after obviously landed an incapacitating blow on the other. For once Hayate didn't panic that his sister was hurt, instead sighing and motioning Ryu to help him get his younger siblings back on their feet.

"Jubei's like a _brother_ to you," Ryu queried. "You worry for him like one."

"I guess he is," Hayate shrugged as he helped Kasumi up. "Alright, you two…time for the older boys to spar for a while."

(MK)

Night had fallen. Ayane sighed as she stared at her barely eaten rice bowl, still in her Hajin Mon uniform. Glancing out the window, she wondered if Jubei was enjoying himself right now with Kasumi and Hayate, mingling with the Hayabusa clansmen as the village celebrated their continued alliance. Only the Tenji Mon of the Mugen Tenshin would be at attendance, leaving the Hajin Mon to remain within the shadows, except for Jubei – Kasumi's _servant_.

She bristled at that. Lowering his own bowl Genra noticed how sullen she appeared.

"You miss Jubei?" he asked.

Ayane looked up from her bowl at her master. She nodded.

"It's his duty to be by Kasumi's side," said Genra. "You will know this when the time come for you to serve Mugen Tenshin."

"Yes, sensei," Ayane answered. "I know."

Both them turned towards the door when they heard knocking. Genra answered, pulling the door back to reveal none other than Jubei, dressed a brightly coloured yakuta that had been lent to him courtesy of Ayame, and immediately Ayane came to life; smiling brightly and getting up so fast she spilled her rice.

"Genra-sensei," Jubei grinned. "Ayane-chan."

Genra returned the smile, "You're here to take Ayane to the festival, I suppose?" He then crossed his arms, leaning his face down towards Jubei's and he teased, "You're not content with _just_ one girl, namely Kasumi-sama?

Jubei blushed lightly, and when he turned to Ayane he wilted slightly at the sight of her puffed-up cheeks and her rather pouty, red-faced glare. Chuckling nervously, Jubei stated, "Lady Ayame wished to have words with Ayane, Genra-sensei."

This gave Genra pause, "I see."

"Lady Ayame sent for _me_?" Ayane queried, looking uncertain. "Why?"

"I think you'll be able to ask her," Jubei smiled. "She sounded like she _really_ wanted to see you."

Ayane blinked in surprise.

"And I was hoping you could join me, Kasumi and Hayate-san afterward."

She lit up almost immediately. Turning to Genera with a hopeful glint in her eyes, the old man nodded and gave her a kind smile.

"Go, Ayane."

(MK)

Ayane was glad that they didn't happen upon too many people on the way to the chief's residence, having all gone to the festival that was already in full swing in the village centre. Jubei smirked as they stepped in through the front entrance and Ayane appeared fascinated that Kasumi got to live in such a big house and Jubei visited almost on a daily basis so he could be by their mutual friend's side.

Stepping into the main family room, Jubei was surprised to find Ayame was waiting for them, albeit sitting behind a screen with her back turned towards him. Lighted lamps were all around the room, giving the room a sort of warm glow that contrasted with the darkness outside and the lights of the festival some distance away. Turning around and seeing Ayane keeping her distance, he motioned for her to step forward into the light.

"Lady Ayame," Jubei said, bowing his head towards the screen. "Ayane is here at your request."

At first silence was his answer, Jubei sensing that Ayame was feeling…some kind of inner turmoil he couldn't put his finger on. Ayame then broke the silence…

"Thank you, Jubei. You may go now. Enjoy the festival."

…to what Jubei bowed his head, "Thank you, Lady Ayame." Walking out of the room he turned back to Ayane, his reassuring smile easing her nervousness some. "You'll be fine, Ayane-chan. I'll see you soon."

Ayane nodded, "Ju-Ju."

Her back still turned to Jubei and Ayane, Ayame to keep the smile off her face and the happy tears out of her eyes. In spite of _everything_, in spite of _her_self, Ayane really did have people that cared for her. Hayate, Kasumi, Jubei, they loved her, accepted her. They accepted Ayane, where _Ayame_ couldn't bring herself to.

But starting right now, that _had_ to change. Ayame couldn't decide if this was the right thing to do, but she felt that Ayane had the right to _know_. She heard footsteps as Jubei stepped out of the house, followed by Ayane kneeling on the floor. The candles in the room providing light flickered briefly, as if in time to Ayame heart skipping a beat as she worked up the courage to talk to her.

"Ayane."

"Lady Ayame," Ayane responded respectfully, remembering what Genra taught her to say and to act in the presence of her betters. "I'm…here at your request."

Ayame sniffed lightly, and smiled, knowing Ayane wouldn't be able to see it. "Thank you for coming, Ayane. It must have been difficult doing so, with so many people making you feel unwelcome."

The girl tensed up lightly, hearing the warmth in Lady Ayame's voice. She smiled, dipping her head light in case someone saw it, and judged her as being unbecoming of a ninja. "It wasn't hard, Lady Ayame. I live to serve," Ayane said, now feeling confident in herself in the presence of a Master Ninja, and the clan chief's own wife at that. "And…those bad people don't upset me anymore."

"No?"

Ayane shook her head, smiling, "I'm friends with Kasumi-chan and Hayate-sama. They…they take care of me; they show me how to be as strong as they are," her smile became fonder and she blushed lightly, "And Jubei-kun."

"I'm glad," Ayame said, sounding restrained. "I'm…very glad to hear that. I always believed your four would become friends."

Ayane's smile disappeared when she heard that, "You have?"

She heard Lady Ayame sigh and trail off, "I always believed…"

Silenced passed by, both woman and girl kneeling on the floor, Ayane still watching the woman through the screen with her back turned to her, the way the candles were illuminating the room creating a very somber atmosphere. Ayane swallowed lightly and looked at her knees, Lady Ayame's silence serving to make her feel unsure of what to say or do.

"May I ask you _something_, Lady Ayame?" Ayane asked.

"Anything," Ayame replied. She tensed lightly, "You can ask me _anything_, Ayane."

"It's about Ju-Ju," Ayane explained. "He said he thinks he remembers living here once with you and Kasumi-chan." She rubbed her arm nervously, "I...I was hoping I could find out for him, Lady Ayame."

Ayane tensed when she was met with silence. She felt herself holding her breath slightly when Ayame quietly repied, "Do you…really wish to know?"

The kunoichi-in-training reacted like she had just received her _answer_.

"Yes, my lady."

She could see Ayame bow her head lightly from behind the screen. "Jubei…_did_ live here for a time. I…" the woman paused, Ayane sensing emotion creep into her voice. "…I wanted him to grow up in this household alongside Kasumi and Hayate, out of respect for his parents, where he would eventually come into his duty as Kasumi's protector. But…after _you_ arrived-"

Ayane's eyes widened upon Ayame mentioning her.

"…I…couldn't bear keeping him knowing that I had done away with _you_, that I was raising him when I should have been doing the same with you. I took one look into your eyes when y-you were born, and I saw… _Raidou_ staring back at me-'

'Raidou?!' Ayane thought alarmed. She heard that he has been exiled from the clan after committing a heinous, _irredeemable_ crime. She couldn't help but start piecing things together.

Ayame continued, "…and every time I looked at Jubei he kept reminding me…" she paused, Ayane seeing her mouth a hand towards her face to wipe the tears away. "When he was just starting to learn how to walk I…I gave him over to the Tenji Mon and Genra so that he could be with you. _You_ needed him more than Kasumi did."

"…" it almost felt painful for Ayane to comprehend what Ayame had just said, especially that it involved _her_ somehow coming into Lady Ayame's life. "I-I don't understand, Lady Ayame."

"…Ayane," Ayame voice was could barely be heard. She turned her head to look at the girl over her shoulder. "The truth is…I'm your _mother_." Ayane gaped a little with this sudden revelation. Ayame sniffed, "Forgive me…."

She wanted to cry, to scream, to demand why it is _now_ that Lady Ayame decided to tell her this painful truth. That all this time both Hayate-san and Kasumi were her brother and sister, and that she had been cast out and hated all her life was…because of Raidou, who she realised was her _father_. That Jubei, someone didn't even share the same blood as Ayame had been allowed to stay and not her, even if it had been for a short time right before he was sent to live with the Hajin Mon, and with her. And now, the Tenji Mon was taking him, her first and true friend, away from her and making sure he would always be Kasumi's side. Her _half_-sister's side.

Did everyone really hate her so much? Was her life really so worthless?

Ayane wanted to cry. Instead, she sucked it up and just stared at the wooden floor for a few moments. She then bowed her head, her face now devoid of any kind of emotion.

"May I take my leave, Lady Ayame?" her voice _also_ devoid of emotion.

"…" Ayame sighed, sadly. "You may go, Ayane-_chan_."

"Ayame-_sama_."

The kunoichi-in-training then stood up and walked out of the living room, leaving Ayame alone. When she was confident that her daughter was out of earshot, the woman no longer stopped herself from breaking down into tears.

(MK)

Candles, booths, food, all around revelry and Jubei looked like the only person that wasn't enjoying himself. He worriedly looked over his shoulder in the direction of the chief's residence. A half hour has past and still he was expecting Ayane to appear at any moment and confident that she would not be afraid to come out in public, not with him, Kasumi, Hayate and Ryu around. Speaking of whom, he realised that in the sea of Mugen Tenshin and Hayabusa clansmen here to attend the festivities he had lost sight of the others.

"Hey, Ju-Ju-kun," dressed in an adorable blue yukata, Kasumi grabbed his sleeve seemingly out of nowhere, a smile on her face and stick of takoyuki in her mouth, handing one over to Jubei. "What're you doing standing here for? Nii-san and Hayabusa-san are right over _there_." She pointed over at the two teens waving over to them.

Taking the stick of grilled octopus wrapped in balls of dough, Jubei bit one off, wincing slightly as they were hot and prompting Kasumi to giggle, Jubei answered with his mouth full, "I was waiting for Ayane to show up."

Kasumi's smile became even brighter, to the point that she was beaming, "Ayane-chan's coming to the festival?"

Swallowing the piece of takoyuki and sticking his tongue and waving at it in an attempt to cool it, Jubei gasped out, "Right after your mother wanted to speak to her."

"What about?" Kasumi pressed, concerned.

"Beats me," Jubei shrugged. "Something important."

"Hey, Kasumi, Jubei," Hayate approached them, smiling. "You two trying to get lost?"

"I was waiting…" Jubei started.

Only for Kasumi to excitedly interrupt, "Ayane-chan was coming here."

Hayate's brows raised themselves as he looked around past the crowds surrounding, hoping to pick out a flash of purple somewhere. "Really?" he asked. He looked disappointed, however, when he couldn't pick Ayane out of the crowd. "Did she say _when_ she would come?"

"Err…no," Jubei replied. "Ayame-sama wouldn't keep her for long, right?"

(MK)

Still in her ninja garb, Ayane knelt on the wooden floor of her shack, deciding not to go to the festival after all. Truly alone _now_ it would seem, knowing that Jubei wasn't going to come back now that he would be waiting on _Kasumi_ for the rest of his days like some common servant for some spoilt little _princess_. Her friend, her _cousin_, her _half-sister, _had absolutely _everything _that should have been shared with Ayane. Her mother, her brother, and _now_ Jubei – her best friend, the only person besides Genra who truly cared for her, taken from her and given to someone who already had everything she could ever want.

And she felt absolutely nothing now; no anger, no sadness, _nothing_. It was all spent back at the chief's household. The moonlight shining through the window onto her reflected off the tanto as she drew it from its scabbard, face expressionless. And as if severing herself of the invisible chain she had imagined herself bound to Kasumi, she cut off her ponytail, letting her hair down.

'I don't need any of them,' she thought, determined. 'I'll show them all.'

(MK)

Nine years later and that much time in service within the shadows of the Hajin Mon, there were no trace of that sweet girl left to find within Ayane. Now sixteen, she had grown into an absolute deadly ninja, the ideal kunoichi: her purple hair tied back with a black headband tied into a ribbon. She had a beautiful oval shaped face, a small, petite frame, an impressive bust for her age and a preference for purple colored ninja garb, enough for any hot-blooded male (and the occasional female) to drop their guard around her, and then death would follow for the hapless male.

Her personality, attitude, and her relationships with those she once called friends had soured considerably over the years, especially following the Dark Dragon Blade debacle two years back involving Master Ryu Hayabusa. It mostly stemmed from her jealously of Kasumi, that she had lived the life cruelly denied her – without love or acknowledgement from her own mother - where Jubei had been her only friend, and now with him being forced to be by Kasumi's side away from her, when the 'princess' already had her…_they're_…_AYANE'S_ brother Hayate, was salt in the festering wound. But quickly realising how childish such jealously really was she devoted herself to perfecting herself and her abilities beyond any other shinobi in the clan, the lowly 'cursed child' rising up above everyone else.

_Including_ Jubei, with whom she was sparing with right now within the Hajin Mon's training grounds out in the forest. She had forced him onto the defensive, the taller seventeen year old boy blocking each of Ayane's blows, obviously waiting for an opportunity to counter. Jubei Hasashi was definitely _something_ to look at: Almost as tall as Hayate but with more of a wiry, athletic build. He was handsome looking, with his shaggy black hair kept back by that yellow piece of cloth recovered year ago – cut thin and worn around his forehead like a bandanna, contrasting with his black Hajin-Mon uniform, which he always wore whenever he was on assignment, which was sometimes alongside _Kasumi_.

That bit of knowledge infuriated Ayane and prompted her to break Jubei guard with a kick, knocking Jubei back some before unleashing a series of quick jabs aimed at Jubei's chest. Jubei barely was able to block them before grabbing her right hand and delivering a knife blow to the side of the head, winding her before flinging her body over his shoulder and onto the ground. Snarling in pain and frustration, Ayane quickly performed a leg sweep and hitting him in the left knee, not managing to knock him down by causing him freeze up and grunt in pain, leaving him open for Ayane to leap up at the taller boy, planting her feet firmly on his chest and push off him, levelling a spinning kick to the face that this time managed to floor him. Ayane landed on the ground, prostrated.

After a few seconds, Jubei managed to pick himself up, rubbing his back and groaning through his pained smile, his other hand nursing the bruise on his face. "I concede, Ayane-chan. The match is yours," he said, running a hand through his dirty, sweat-covered hair.

His smile faded when he noticed jaded Ayane looked, her eyes narrowed _dangerously_ at him. Before he even knew what hit him, Ayane suddenly appeared in front of him and struck him in the gut with her knee, knocking the wind and saliva out of him, his eyes bulging out in surprise as he doubled over, right before Ayane brought his elbow down on his back and knocking him flat onto the ground, coughing and struggling to get back up on all falls.

Ayane snorted as Jubei looked up at her, confusion and hurt on his face in equal measure.

"_**I**_ decide when the match is _over_," she declared, sounding venomous enough to _freeze_ Jubei's spine. "Hasashi-_san_"

She turned and headed out of the Hajin Mon doji, leaving Jubei on the floor. He almost managed to get back up on his own two feet, right before he collapsed on the grass. Pained tears welled in his eyes; ever since that festival almost nine years ago this wasn't the first time Ayane had given him such a beating during their spars.

"A-Ayane…"

(MK)

_**A/N: **__Yeah, happy days are over and done with. That's it for the __**Childhood Arc**__._

_Yeah I'm shameless, I might have inserted Jubei as the main man in both Kasumi and Ayane's lives in place of Hayate, not that he's no longer important because, __**hey**__, he's their brother. It's because, honestly, Kasumi and Ayane fawning over Hayate is _**creepy**_ as hell._

…_by the way, wife and son's name is __**Harumi**__ and __**Satoshi**__ in Mortal Kombat X. I think it's a mistake; they were called Kana and Jubei in the comics._

_Any hoo, __**Earthrealm Tournament Arc**__ begins next. For now – reviews, comments, concerns?_

_And thanks to RealRemainder for proofreading._


End file.
